Hey Mickie
by mwentzcena
Summary: Is Monday night prepared for RAW's newest diva Mickie James? Mickie is bouncy, perky and fun but now it's time to confront her greatest fear along with a little help from her friends. Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria Kanellis and more superstars.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own WWE, Vince does (duh)

* * *

Prologue: October 3rd 2005

Mickie James was very nervous. One week from today would be her professional wrestling debut on the WWE brand RAW. She had come to the Monday night show. However, this time she wasn't in the audience witnessing the matches but backstage nervously awaiting to meet the female wrestler, who her storyline would be shared with.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the grey door in front of her entitled 'Divas'. She wasn't sure whether to wait for permission to enter or just go in but before she could do either the door opened and WWE's very own ditzy diva greeted her.

"Hiya," Maria Kanellis beamed.

"Hi," Mickie greeted back only not as confident. "Uh, do you know where I can find Trish?" Mickie flustered. Mickie was only really confident around her friends and in the ring. When she met people for the first time she was a little shy especially in presence of such happy-and-go diva like Maria.

"She didn't come in today," Maria replied. Mickie's brow furrowed. She swore on a phone call to Vince McMahon that he had told her to come in and meet the blonde diva on this day but maybe she was mistaken. "Are you the new diva?" Maria asked jumping up and down a little.

"Yep," Mickie said smiling in response to Maria's enthusiasm. She felt an instant liking for this diva. Maybe they could be friends when she started touringwith WWE. "I debut next week," she informed Maria.

"Oh right. So why are you here today?"

"Something about meeting Trish to discuss our storyline..." Mickie wasn't actually entirely sure why she was here a week early. She had already booked a hotel room and all the stuff she needed was still packed into the two suitcases that were still unpacked and lying inside her hotel room.

"Well in that case why don't you come with me? I can show you a room where you can watch the broadcast if you'd like." Maria offered as she stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. Seeing as Mickie's plan for that evening was no longer an option she decided to follow the diva down the hallway and into a small sized room equipped with a large TV screen.

"Thanks," Mickie said as she sat down on the sofa positioned opposite the Sony TV screen.

"No problem," Maria smiled back, "I have to go and do an interview then I've got a match with Jillian Hall but I promise I'll be back. Then you can tell me about yourself!" Maria did her famous giggle then exited the room, leaving Mickie in there alone. Mickie switched on the TV screen in time to see the starting credits of the show she was soon to be appearing on. The first match tonight would be the current WWE champion John Cena against Charlie Haas. It was obvious that John was going to win. How could he lose with his signature move FU? He was the champ after all. True to Mickie's prediction John Cena secured his victory by pin fall after inflicting a devastating FU.

Mickie smiled to herself. She couldn't get her head round the fact that she was actually going to be on RAW's main roster. She thought back to the day when the contract had been placed in front of her. There were tears in her eyes as she signed on the dotted line that guaranteed her a career in WWE. After years of hard training she was finally getting her reward in the form of a place on the roster of the number one company in sports entertainment. Two years of sending tapes and a development contract period on Ohio Valley Wrestling's farm territory later and here she was. After two years of sending in tapes and having a developmental contract with Ohio Valley Wrestling, WWE's farm territory, here she was. Only seven more days, Mickie sighed. She was itching to show her in ring abilities but in reality her first RAW match would be in two weeks time. Next week she would just briefly appear on screen during Trish's match and do a short promo afterward but she didn't mind; there would be plenty of time to wrestle. She understood that, especially in the professional wrestling industry, it was important to build an on-screen persona. It made things more interesting. Mickie smiled to herself. RAW better be prepared for what she had to offer!

**A/N Hi guys! Brand new fic for y'all. Please review and tell us what you think. Special thank you to 2 Die is 2 Live for her amazing beta skills :). Review -xx**


	2. Debut

Disclaimer: We own WWE. Just joking :)

* * *

Mickie looked out at the match between Trish Stratus and Victoria. At the start it was fine; they weren't doing any real damage to each other. Only about a minute into the match, Victoria started getting mean, causing Trish real pain; twisting her body the wrong way, yanking her hair, kicking her in the back, stuff you would see in the playground while children were play fighting.

Mickie watched nervously, almost biting her lip off, hoping that Trish would win and no serious harm would come to her. But, anger started boiling inside her when she saw the pain on Trish's face, from her back probably. Victoria had hurt her hard.

The game carried on that way, Trish getting weaker with every blow that Victoria shot at her. Then, miraculously, Trish had Victoria pinned to the ground, the referee slapping his hand on the floor.

"1… 2… 3…" the referee said with a slight tone of relief in his voice.

Trish had won against Victoria. Relief flooded Mickie, it wasn't like she didn't expect Trish to win it's just that Victoria _really _hurt her. Trish struggled to get up and when she finally did the referee handed her the belt for Trish to hold up high.

Then, Victoria, even though the match had finished, kicked Trish in the back which made her fall to the ground. Victoria stood on her feet, smirking triumphantly. Whenever Trish tried to get up Victoria kicked her back down onto the floor. The referee was breaking out in sweat, yelling at that the match was over to Victoria.

_Oh no, she didn't_, Mickie thought to herself, _total bad sportsmanship. Face it, she's better then you, that's why she's woman's champion and your not. _Mickie was so angry, she hated people who couldn't face reality and Victoria is obviously one of those people.Then the camera went to the ramp, where Ashley Massaro was running down.

Victoria was now backing away from Trish, clutching on to the belt for dear life.

_How pathetic_, Mickie sneered, _I spit on garbage like her. _

Then Ashley jumped on Victoria's back and tried to choke her with her own hands, yelling and probably cursing too, but you couldn't hear past the announcers.

"Look at this!" They yelled repeatedly, as if this was the highlight of their day.

Victoria then grabbed hold of Ashley Massaro's head and jerked Ashley's body forward, over her shoulder and slammed it on to the floor and then almost immediately after kicked her in the chest. _Ouch. Ok, this is it, I've had enough of you, Victoria. Get ready to feel some pain._ Mickie knew this was her cue and she found herself running down the ramp towards the ring. Victoria was walking around like she was a hunchback, holding onto the belt for the last time. Mickie hoisted herself up and got in the ring, ready to give Victoria a beating she'll never forget.

Mickie ran up to her and started punching her, tripping slightly over the belt that Victoria had dropped when she saw Mickie running up to her, but never stopping punching her. She pushed Victoria further and further into the corner of the ring until Victoria had to hold on to the ropes for support. She then kicked her in the stomach. Mickie pulled away but quickly returned not wasting one second, punching Victoria like there was no tomorrow. Out of the corner of Mickie's eye she saw Trish leaning against one of the posts in the corner, still gasping for air with a look twisted with horror and confusion on her face. Mickie then saw Victoria charge at her. In response Mickie twisted her body and kicked Victoria in the stomach causing her to fall out of the ring, landing on her butt.

Pleased with herself, Mickie turned around and saw the belt lying on the ring canvas.The belt that every female wrestler wished they could hold. She picked it up, incredibly slowly, taking in the mere beauty that was the belt, the gold shining, blinding her, from the lights surrounding the ring. _I wish that one day I'll be able to hold this belt and that I'll know that I won it and that I was women's wrestling champion, _she smiled at the thought of it.

Interrupting her thoughts, a low growl came from behind her. She turned around and saw Victoria standing up, on the rail of the ring, Mickie ran up to the edge and pushed her off, once again sending Victoria to the floor. Mickie then stepped back; smiling triumphantly at the crowd, only seeing Trish in the corner all battered up brought her back to reality. She needed to get on with her debut and remember to remain in character. She started walking towards Trish shaking slightly, handing the belt to her, babbling endlessly to her; saying that she was so pleased to meet her, saying that she was sorry for intruding her match. Trish just nodded at whatever Mickie said. Mickie then saw the security stepping forward behind Trish and knew it was time to make her exit. She jogged to the other side of the ring and got out, running up the ramp while fans of Trish cheered her on, turning around every so often to see the crowd. She was so happy that the fans were cheering her even though they didn't even know who she was yet. Mickie couldn't hear anything else except the announcers:

'_Trish is as confused as to who this lady is as we are,'_ the announcer's voiced for the people at home to hear.

Running her hands through her hair every now and then she then turned around and ran up the rest of the ramp, leaving a pretty confused Trish and an even more confused audience behind. She hid behind stage, until she heard Trish talking to Ashley.

"Are you alright Trish? Are you Ok? I, mean who was that?" Ashley asked with harsh disapproval in her tone.

"I don't know man, but, oh my god," Trish said as she gritted her teeth, trying to forget the pain.

Mickie ran up to them, and practically collided with Trish as she introduced herself.

"Hi, hi," Mickie said foolishly, _smooth, _"Oh my god, I'm Mickie James," Trish immediately backed away, but still managed to speak out. "I'm RAW's newest diva," Mickie continued putting her hand out so that they can shake. "I just signed my contract last week, I am so happy to be here, so nice to meet you." Mickie said playing up to the energetic side to her character.

"Thank you," both of the 'confused' divasreplied.

"Oh, your welcome, your welcome" said Mickie, putting her hands behind her back.

"So, umm…Mickie James. Why do I know that name? Mickie James…" Trish asked Mickie with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm like your biggest fan. I've written you like a gazillion times, I know you don't have time to write me back, it's OK," Mickie put her hands up innocently and gestured to the belt Trish had in her hands, "I mean hey, your very busy, I mean look your woman's champion. Look it's super nice to meet you. I mean I idolize you, I love you Trish,"

"Umm... T-T-Thanks" an uncomfortable Trish replied

"I mean I want to be just like you! This is awesome!"Mickie said giving Trish a hard kiss on the cheek, then hugging her face and turning to smile crazily at the camera. Trish gave out a huge squeal of discomfort, while Mickie quickly turned around and ran off screen. RAW's craziest diva had just debuted.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far: HoneyLemonx, wonder-lifeless, xSoSleepyx, 2 Die is 2 Live, Aditi & Caitlino. WE LOVE YOU ALL. Please review-xx**


	3. Sleepover?

_Disclaimer: There are no more disclaimers. Y'all know who owns WWE by now :)_

_Chapter 2_

Mickie James grinned ecstatically as her tag team partner went for the cover. "1, 2, 3," the referee slapped the canvas after each number then raised Trish Stratus's hand in victory.

"Your winners for this match are Trish Stratus and Mickie James," Lillian Garcia announced. Mickie James got into the ring and hugged Trish before raising her hands up to the still cheering crowd. Mickie pulled the ropes apart so that Trish could step through. She had been briefed to do anything and everything possible to start making the on-screen Mickie emphasis her 'biggest fan' gimmick. Mickie and Trish, whose belt gleamed on her shoulder, retreated back up the ramp and to the area backstage.

"Enjoy it?" Trish asked as the two RAW divas entered the locker room. Even though Trish wasn't there when Mickie was supposed to meet her, the two had met up at another time later on that the week to generally get to know each other a little more. Trish understood that Mickie's character was perky, energetic and (at the moment) slightly obsessed with her. She thought Trish was the best women's champion ever and knew pretty much everything she'd ever achieved. When Trish first met Mickie she thought she was a little shy but as soon as they started talking she started to come out a little more and the real Mickie inside appeared.

"Yeah, that was so fun. I just love entertaining people like that," Mickie gushed. It certainly was a hell of a lot of fun for her. It was her first RAW match and being Trish's tag team partner made it even better. Trish laughed at how excited Mickie looked and remembered how she felt when she first debuted. Mickie smiled in reply before heading off in the direction of the showers. After she had washed away all the sweat on her body and rinsed her brunette locks Mickie exited the building where RAW had been held and got into her rental car. Mickie hummed 'Sugar we're goin down' as she entered her hotel room and took off her shoes. She sat down on the bed and tried to think of something today. Read a magazine? No, she was still hyper about how her match. Too hyper to watch any Monday night TV and way too hyper to even think about getting an 'early night'. There was a knock on the door and Mickie skipped over to answer it.

"Hiya," Maria Kanellis smiled.

"Hi! Come in," Mickie gestured behind her and shut the door as Maria entered. In Maria's hand was the _Legally Blonde 2 _DVD. "Hi," Mickie said again as she ran her hands through her hair a little nervously. They both giggled.

"Well done in your match tonight," Maria told Mickie.

"Thanks. It was so much fun. I didn't really get that much in ring time but I didn't mind as Trish_ is_ the best female wrestler and should get all the time she wants," Mickie said jokingly borrowing her gimmick.

"I can't wait to see how this storyline progresses. It's looking interesting and it's only just started."

"I know me too," Mickie agreed, "It's so great to be able to work so closely with such a talented wrestler like that." They both smiled. Maria was the first WWE Diva that Mickie had talked to and the two of them hit it off when Maria talked to her after the show two weeks ago. They had similar personalities; fun, energetic, bouncy and it seemed like they had formed almost an instant friendship.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to watch _Legally Blonde_ with me." Maria suggested.

"Yeah that would be great. I was just thinking of what I could do actually," Mickie said truthfully. She decided that if Maria hadn't come to her hotel room Mickie would've probably tried to find hers. Maria sat on the bed and Mickie dimmed the lights to try and get a more cinema like atmosphere. "Maria, are those _pyjamas?"_ Mickie asked surprised. Maria smiled up from the bed.

"Sleepover?" Mickie laughed, dimmed the lights and got her own pyjamas out of the closet to change into. Maria took the DVD out of its caseand inserted it into the DVD player. She got it all set up so that by the time Mickie came back from the bathroom all she had to do was press the enter button on the remote control to play the movie.

"Shift," Mickie ordered as she grabbed a couple of pillows from behind Maria's back and threw them to the foot of the bed. Maria leaned forward so that she was now lying on her stomach and Mickie got on the bed and got in the same position.

"I love this movie," Maria told Mickie.

"Me too," Mickie squealed, "My favourite part is the bit where everyone's in the beauty salon and they're like Bend…and snap!"

"Oh my god! Same, same." Maria kneeled up on the bed and did the bend and snap motion. "It's so funny when that lady does it then hits the postman in the face."

"Yeah. Do they get together in the end?" Mickie asked.

"Um, Can't remember." Maria lay back down next to Mickie. Mickie nodded and turned her attention back to the TV screen. The two of them continued to share laughs about the movie till it was over.

"What the hell was that?" Mickie giggled. She clutched her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"What? I was just…I-I," Maria couldn't even speak she was so out of breath from laughing. Once the movie had finished the two of them had talked about their shared interests, likes and dislikes. Maria had just done a really bad impression of the singer Patrick Stump from Fall Out Boy by singing 'Sugar we're goin down'.

"You killed it! You killed the song now. Well done," Mickie playfully shoved Maria and did her best to put on a serious face. However, she couldn't stop a smile from forming.

"Hey." Maria crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm not the murderer in this room," Mickie shrugged which earned her a shove. "Oh no, she's going to kill me to!" Mickie joked.

"Not yet but very soon my friend," Maria said stroking her chin in an evil professor way.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You have been warned," Maria said in a deep voice which made Mickie start laughing again.

"We really need to get some sleep now. All that laughing has worn me out," Mickie yawned. Maria agreed and got under the covers. Mickie followed.

"Goodnight mi amigo," Maria sang.

"Why did I have to book the room with the double bed?" Mickie sighed.

"Shut up short one," Maria replied to the rhetorical question.

"I'll ignore that obviously wrong comment and just say have a good night long legs." With that Mickie turned onto her side, shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has read this fic so far and foreverafan15 for reviewing. Today is x-Mrs-Pete-Wentz-x's birthday so review and make the birthday girl happy :)  
Extra special thanks to the most amazing beta ever 2 Die is 2 Live. Is she or IS she amazing?  
Love-xx**

* * *


	4. Are you Randy?

**A/N: Look up Randy on  
Thank you to the reviewers, we LOVE you! Also love to our A-MAZE-ING beta.  
Also to Caitlin & Eliza.  
Review.xx

* * *

****Chapter 3: Are you Randy? **

Mickie James was coming out of the women's changing room with Maria.

"It's been so long since I've been to the gym." Maria said while she stretched out her arms. Mickie laughed at her.

"Maria, we went to the gym yesterday." She said rolling her eyes at her.

"Oh right," Maria replied smiling sheepishly. She then started looking around her, hoping to find some wrestlers to introduce Mickie to. She then saw John Cena on one of the machines in the corner, working on his muscles as usual. A grin slowly spread across her face. "Come on," she said at Mickie, pulling her arm.

"Who are you introducing me to?" Mickie asked curiously.

"A good friend of mine." Maria replied simply. As they neared John, he caught sight of them coming toward him and stopped and smiled at them warmly. When they were no more then 7ft away from him, Mickie froze realizing who it was. Maria however, carried on walking oblivious that her friend had stopped. "Hey John," Maria said smiling.

"Hey Maria, how are you?" he asked. Without waiting for a response he looked behind her and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked putting her hands on her hips, annoyance in her voice.

"Look behind you and you'll find out," he replied slyly.

"What are you talking about?" she said turning around angrily. About 7 ft in front of her was Mickie. Except she was staring at John with wide eyes and was obviously hyperventilating. "Mickie!" Maria hissed. Mickie then turned so that she was facing Maria. "Get over here!"

Mickie slowly walked over to them. When Mickie was in arms reach of Maria, Maria brought her in close and put an arm around her shoulder and placed Mickie in front of John, who at that moment in time was grinning like he had just won a prize.

"John, Mickie. Mickie, John." Said Maria, gesturing with her hands as she introduced them to each other.

"Hey Mickie," said John putting his hand out in front of her.

Mickie was stunned; she didn't know what to do. _Oh my days! This is John Cena! Should I shake it? Should I turn it into a hug? Is that too informal since we only just met? He's probably thinking I'm a complete duntz right now!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard John speak to her again.

"You shake it," he said, talking to her as if she was mentally challenged. He then picked up her hand and pretended to show her how to shake. "Like this."

Mickie scowled at herself, "Believe it or not, I know how to shake a hand," she said sarcastically.

"You could've fooled me!" said John. "Hey," realisation showed in his face, "hey, you're the chick that pummelled Victoria a week or so ago, right? By the way, nice right hook."

"Thanks, oh and by the way," she said mimicking his accent "don't _ever_ call me a chick again."

"Okay Okay, listen why were you hyperventilating over there, I mean I'm sure you must have gotten used to meeting other wrestlers as good as me."

"I just couldn't believe it was actually you, I have watched every single one of your matches." She admitted shyly looking away, "You're also one of my favourite wrestlers and not to mention my brother's _ultimate_ favourite." She said proudly.

"Oh why thank you," John replied smiling down at her. "What's your brother's name?" he asked.

"Why?" Mickie asked suspiciously.

"Just out of mere curiosity." He said like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"His name's Connor." Mickie replied simply. John then looked at her in disbelief.

"Connor _James_?" he asked her as she slowly nodded. "As in _the_ stand up comedian Connor James?" A slow grin spread out across Mickie's face.

"Yeh, why?" she asked.

"What do ya mean why? Because, I love his shows!" He threw his hands up in the air and looked her straight in the eye to show that he is serious. "I've been to his shows like 6 times and I never get tired of them." He said, and then he laughed out of the blue, _must be one of the jokes from the shows _thoughtMickie.

"I know, he's really good," Mickie said with a grin as she remembered the last one of his shows she went to. _I just have to tell him that_ John Cena _has been to_ six _of his shows!_

"Someone talking about me?" said a voice behind her, Mickie spun around only to see the hottest guy she had ever seen. "I heard you say someone was really good, so I figured you were talking about me." _He's obviously got an obnoxious and self-centred personality to match that fit body of his. Why doesn't that surprise me? _

"Hey, you're new to RAW, aren't you? What's the name? Umm…Mina? Is it?" He asked me. _Oh no he didn't._ _Oh my days, he must be the guy that Maria was telling me about, the real ass that thinks he's better than everyone here… Randy I think it was._

"Actually, it's Mickie," Mickie said with as much venom in her mouth as she could possibly manage. "You're that Randy guy right?" She said hoping that he would get the message that _she_ doesn't think that much of him. A slow grin splattered across that square-headed face of his.

"Yeh, Randy Orton," he said putting his hand out in front of her, she quickly grasped it and shook it fiercely trying hard not to punch him where it hurts. Unfortunately Randy took this the wrong way. In response, he raised his eyebrows suggestively. _Alright I'll play along,_ thought Mickie. _Maybe we'll have some fun_. She smiled at the thought of it.

"So are you?" she dared him, a playful grin on her face.

"Am I what?" he replied smugly leaning forward towards her.

"Randy," She replied simply. John and Maria must have heard that since Maria was coughing hard trying to hide her girlish giggles and John was covering his mouth trying to cover up his chuckles. Randy leaned forward with a smirk on his face.

"I can be if you want me to," he replied in what Mickie thought was meant to be a seductive voice. He then breathed on her face, probably trying to daze her. _Ewww _someone_ had a chiliburger for lunch!! _Thought Mickie, trying hard not to gag. She now wanted nothing more than to get out of there. She looked at the clock, finally inspiration hit her.

"Oh look at the time, well I really must go." She said giving eye signals to Maria saying that they should leave. Maria got them loud and clear, winking at her to let her know she had got the message. She was just about to walk past Randy when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was facing him.

"Listen, Babe," _He did not just call me babe_, "maybe you and me could meet up sometimes, like maybe I pick you up at your hotel room at 7?"

"Well, I don't know Randy," putting her hands behind her back teasingly, "I mean, we hardly know each other and..**.**" Mickie was but going to continue but she got interrupted.

"If we go out then we could talk and get to know each other better," he said smiling confidently.

"Well, here's my answer," she said reaching up towards his ear, "Not if you were the last person on earth." Mickie whispered with as much poison in her voice as she could handle. She leaned back out to see a definitely pissed Randy and a giggling Maria behind him, waiting for Mickie. "Bye Randy!" she said enthusiastically to Randy, who was just glaring at her. She then high fived Maria and walked back into the changing room.


	5. Halloween

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

"Happy Halloween everybody!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler stood in the centre of the ring dressed in an all-in-one, a red cape lined with white, fake fur and a big, gold crown which sat on the top of his head. "Tonight, we're going to have ourselves a good old fashioned diva Halloween costume contest. Are you ready for that? I know I am. So without any further ado let's bring the divas out here and see their costumes." Ashley's music hit the speakers and she strutted her way down the ramp. She was wearing a lilac coloured corset with black pants and was equipped with a black trident.

"This is so exciting," Mickie told Maria backstage. Along with several other divas, they were in the gorilla position and awaiting their turn to go out into the ring in their costumes.

"Yeah, I really think blonde's your colour," Maria said jokingly to Mickie before striding out as her theme music sounded through the arena. Mickie James laughed at Maria's joke. She was dressed as Trish for this week's RAW show which is why she had to swap her brunette locks for false, blonde ones. Maria gestured to the fans in the arena before striding down the ramp. She was dressed as a 'Victoria's Secret Angel' in a white, fluffy tutu-like skirt and an equally fluffy bra and clear plastic heels which had a ball of fluff on them. Her accessories were the angelic wings she was wearing on her back and a halo. Jerry sat on the ropes so that Maria could get in easily.

"I love Halloween," _and the all the hot women who dress up for it!_ Jerry announced as Candice Michelle's theme music began. Candice was Catwoman and came out circling a black whip above her head. She dropped to the floor, began to seductively crawl towards the ring and slid under the bottom rope. "Do you think that you could maybe spend one of your nine lives with me?" Jerry Lawler asked hopefully as Candice playfully wrapped the whip around him.

Mickie patted her blonde wig one last time before confidently striding out as the opening chords to her theme music '_Iced Out'_ played. "Let's check out Mickie James!" Jerry said excitedly as the 'obsessed' diva lifted a replica women's championship belt over her head and posed. It was a lot smaller than the real one and didn't have gold in the centre of it therefore it was way lighter than Trish's. Mickie pointed to the belt then back to her face excitedly.

"See, I'm so like Trish. I even have a belt like hers!" Mickie tipped her head back and let out a wild laugh. She kept a firm hold on the belt and walked straight down the ramp with a little bounce in her step, smiling crazily all the way down. She got into the ring and lifted the 'championship' above her head in the same way Trish Stratus did and pointed to herself again. "Today I look like Trish because she's the best women's champion EVER. Get that Jerry?" Mickie babbled.

"Er, I think I get it?" Jerry replied confused. Mickie flicked her blonde hair and turned enthusiastically to Candice on her left.

"This is so cool," Mickie told the former diva search contestant. Candice just smiled back, amused at how truly hyper the rookie diva was.

_I ain't the lady to mess with,  
Wooo!_

Victoria took a few steps before pausing and tapping the soles of her white sneakers with the baseball bat she was holding a couple of times. She menacingly tapped the bat against her hand and continued down the ramp. As she climbed into the ring she was met by Candice who then draped her whip over her shoulder and slowly removed it again. A loud giggle declared the entrance of Trish Stratus. Trish stood in front of the screen and opened the red cape she was wearing to reveal her outfit.

"It's Wonder Woman," Jerry chuckled. Mickie grinned at her 'idol' as she held the real women's championship belt above her head. Mickie mirrored Trish and to held the belt over her head and bounced up and down on the spot. Trish, shifting the belt to her shoulder, continued down the ramp and entered the ring through the rope that Mickie had opened for her. Mickie and Trish walked over and held their championships high in the air above them. Trish turned around and abruptly stopped when she saw Mickie next to her with her imitation belt in the air.

"I got a belt too!" Mickie grinned madly. Trish just smiled and nodded in return. All the divas stood in a line as they waited.

"Mickie James, I see what all the other girls are dressed as but _you_, you're dressed like…you, you look like Trish Stratus!" 'The King' stuttered.

"I AM!" Mickie said without a doubt. She gestured to Trish and continued her explanation, "I mean come on, who else would I be?" Mickie looked Jerry up and down then beamed at Trish. Trish widened her eyes and shook her head in mild embarrassment. Jerry shook his head to and walked over to Ashley Massaro while continuing to talk into the microphone.

"We're going to let you judge the winner of this Halloween costume contest," he explained, "What about the lovely Ashley as the dark angel?" he asked the crowd. Ashley raised her trident in the air as the crowd cheered loudly for her. "How about Maria?" Jerry asked again. The crowd cheered even more loudly for the Victoria's Secret angel and she flapped her angelic wings for them in return. Jerry moved on to Candice Michelle who was next in line. "What's new pussycat?" He asked her. She raised her hand into the air and just as Jerry was about to ask the crowd what they thought of her costume when he was interrupted by a feisty Mickie James.

"Wait a second! What are you guys doing?" Mickie incredulously asked the audience. "Don't cheer for them you should be cheering for Trish!" She told the crowd. "She should be the winner. I mean, c'mon! Think about it," Mickie ranted and Mickie was about to continue persuading the crowd to vote for the current women's champion when Victoria angrily grabbed the microphone off her.

"Mickie, why don't you calm your _little_ ass down?" Victoria said slowly and spitefully as she looked Mickie dead in the eye. Mickie however was not intimidated at all; Victoria was just another one of those people who thought she could get her way by just bulling people. Mickie was not prepared to become a victim of Victoria. She hit the 'vicious vixen' over the head with her replica belt. Victoria stuck her chin out at having her ego bruised and threw her Chicago White Soxs hat on the ring canvas. She then lunged at Mickie with her baseball bat but Mickie ducked underneath the swing. Mickie then retaliated by using her left leg to kick Victoria hard in the stomach which then caused Victoria to double over and tumble out of the ring. She continued to clutch her stomach and roll around on the floor outside of the ring.

Candice Michelle then tried to exit the ring thinking that as Victoria's best friend she would too get hurt.

She was right.

Candice screamed as Trish Stratus grabbed her hips and dragged her onto the canvas in the centre of the ring.

"Let's get her," Trish commanded. Trish and Mickie each took hold of one of Candice's arms whilst Maria and Ashley clutched Candice's legs. They all lifted each of the body parts they were holding so that Candice was suspended in the air then relentlessly dropped her back to the ground. Each time Candice hit the solid canvas she screamed but the divas only backed away after inflicting the punishment another four times.

All the divas where focused on Candice spinning around on the canvas in pain so they didn't notice Victoria run up behind Mickie James and roughly push her out of the ring. She then stood on the ropes and taunted Mickie who was lying on the floor. As she got back down into the ring she turned around only to be met by Trish's _Chick Kick._ Victoria got knocked flat on her back. Trish circled Victoria before glancing at an amused Jerry Lawler. Mickie James climbed back into the ring and pointed at Victoria.

"That's exactly what you get. You want to try throwing me out the ring again?" Mickie asked in contempt. Trish's theme music aired throughout the arena and Trish stood on the ropes and raised her hand in victory. Mickie pointed at her idol as she celebrated. She then looked disgustedly at Victoria who was helping a limping Candice up the ramp. Mickie ran over to the edge of the ring to pick up her belt then joined Trish on the side that was facing the ramp. They both placed their championship belts on their shoulders and stared down their enemies. _This is just the beginning Victoria. You better watch out because I'm going to blow your mind. _Mickie thought evilly. It was true though, Victoria better be ready for Mickie.

It was personal.

**A/N: Oh, Mickie is so kickass! Am I right? I would just like to say a MASSIVE thank you to probably the best beta in the world of fanfiction ever _(2 Die Is 2 Live)._ It's her kind words and support :). Also thanks to the reviewers _D-Generate, Christal R, LizThatsRight2 and Aditi _and to the people who read this and don't review.  
If you liked this chapter, Review. xx.**


	6. Randy Juniors

Chapter 5 

So here he was, Randy Orton, sitting next to a fellow wrestler on his sofa, watching the TV screen, on a Monday night. Wait… _what_? Randy Orton? On a Monday night? _Watching the television?! _Something is definitely up!

Ohhhh, now this makes more sense, he was waiting for one of his most favourite events of the year to come on the television … the girl's Halloween costume contest.

'_This is__ nowhere near as good as the bikini contests, but there are always a fair few who would dress in a slutty witch or vampire outfit' _thought Randy_._ An evil grin appeared on his face as he remembered the contest last year. His thoughts were then rudely interrupted by an annoying voice that with no doubt belonged to the one and only… John Cena.

"You know, man. I've been thinking a lot about some stuff, and I'm thinking it may be time for you to just settle down. Meet a chick that you like, pop out a few Randy Jrs'. It really aint healthy for…" Randy then interrupted him to make sure his ears didn't fall off from John's babbling.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your little _lecture_," Randy's voice dripping with sarcasm, "But you can't exactly talk can you Cena." Sneering the last word. To his surprise John just laughed in reply.

"FYI, I've met a girl," he said proudly.

"Sure, listen John, if there is anything you want to talk about, regarding your _sexuality_ then I just want to let you know, my door is always open." Randy replied mockingly, putting a hand on John's shoulder.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said brushing Randy's hand off him. "Hey, at least I aint the one with the pose." He then got up, raised his hands and imitated Randy's pose.

"Shove off man, I do my best to look good for the ladies." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeh, but by the way, you aint gonna find no decent lady here or in a club." John reminded him.

"You are forgetting the good phrase, 'Love finds you'" Randy said with a grin but then his expression got serious, "Just wondering, what was the purpose of the little talk you gave to me on, 'meeting a chick and popping out a few Randy Jrs. You sound like my mother."

"Well, I went to my lil' brother's house, you know Steve?" Randy nodded, "I got there and as soon as the door opened a little boy came running out, yelling over and over again, 'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!' and went up to Steve and gave him a hug, but then Steve's wife comes out, pregnant with another one. And then I suddenly realised, that's his son Matthew. The last time I saw him was at his 1st birthday party. And now he's three. Anyway, he already knew who I was and that he's got posters of me up in his room and he watches every single one of my matches." Randy snorted in response to those 2 comments. John glared at him, "Anyway, then he asked me something, he said: 'Uncle John, why don't you have any kids? I want some cousins to play with, it's so boring around here' and I didn't know how to answer him. And then it occurred to me, I wasn't getting any younger, I'm 28 and I haven't even got a proper girlfriend. I'm a lame excuse of a man. So I've decided this year I will find an appropriate girlfriend, one that I can imagine living the rest of my life with. And I was thinking maybe you should do the same." John finished. Randy was stunned, that was the longest speech he had ever heard from John. And to make all matters worse it was all true.

_Maybe it is time I settle down, I'm 25 and__ without anyone. No wife, no girlfriend, not even a best friend that is a girl. Come to think of it, I don't even know anything about the female species. _Randy sighed, he knew John was right and, even though he hated to admit it, he needed John's help.

He then tried to think of any possible girls that could lead to a serious and committed relationship. For some reason that girl who had insulted him at the gym the other day popped in to his head. _HELL NO!!_ Randy shook his head until the image of the pretty girl was completely erased from his mind. He then decided to pay attention to his surroundings and not let his mind wonder. He then found John choking on a piece of popcorn from too much laughter. Randy gave him a huge thump on the back and the popcorn came shooting out of his mouth.

"Thanks," John said appreciatively, "Randy come see this girls, they all look like sluts, except from Mickie and Victoria." Randy looked at the screen John was right they all looked like sluts, but you couldn't tell who they were because of all the make up they put on their face. _Disgusting whores._ The camera went to Mickie who was busy telling the fans how they should be voting for her idol Trish Stratus.

"Typical Mickie," John laughed at her.

"You _know_ that girl," He said not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

"Who Mickie? Oh yeah, such a laugh. You got to admit, it was quite funny what she did to you in the gym." Said John, still chuckling.

"I didn't find it funny at all." Randy replied through gritted teeth.

"It was funny. I mean you basically told her you were sexually aroused and got rejected!" John continued.

"I didn't get rejected," Randy muttered through gritted teeth, "She doesn't even know me."

"Oh come on, lighten up. She only acted like that because of all the things she heard about you, oh and sorry but she hates people like that. If you really want to go out with her then show her the _real_ Randy."

"Who said I wanted to go out with her!" Randy said quickly.

"Just saying, that she's a nice girl, one of the rare species that you could

actually take home to meet your parents," he said grinning.

"You must be delusional if you think that I will actually ask her out." He replied icily while John shrugged.

"I thought you said you liked a challenge," John reminded his friend.

"Yeah…well. Me and Mickie is just not going to happen," Randy concluded.

_Although it is certainly something to think about. _

**A/N What _is _Randy up to? Thank you so much to Caitlino, Aditi, coolgal943 and LizThatsRight2 who I don't think got to finish her review! Basically, chapters 5 AND 6 are going to be posted today because we didn't update last week. Also thanks to our 'comma obsessed' beta 2 die is 2 live.  
Please review  
xx**


	7. Minty Fresh

Chapter 6

"Ah!" Mickie squealed in delight whilst waving her freshly painted nails in the air.

"Careful you're going to smudge them," Maria warned as her new best friend tried to give her a thank you hug.

"Sorry, they just look _so _nice_," _Mickie said as she held up her hands and began blowing on her finger tips, "you're such a good nail artist."

"Aw, thank you." Maria gave Mickie a careful, brief hug. "Now we match," Maria beamed. Earlier on that day Maria had painted her own nails yellow and blue. Now Mickie's nails were also painted half blue, half yellow.

"Our favourite colours work so well together," Mickie commented. Maria collected the bottles of 'Sunset Yellow' and 'Ocean Blue' off the bed sheets and placed them back into her handbag.

"And it makes us look Retro," Maria added. Mickie raised her eyebrow and eyed her friend. "What? Don't give me that look."

"Sorry, but _retro? _Doesn't that mean old fashioned?" Mickie asked her friend.

"Whatever," Maria replied rolling her eyes, "I don't-"

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

Mickie quickly reached over to her bedside cabinet and picked up her ringing cell.

"Conner," she answered ecstatically.

"Hiya Micks! What's up?" her brother asked in the same overjoyed tone.

"Oh, the same old, same old. Eating, breathing, sleeping, day to die survival. It a jungle out here you know," Mickie told her brother jokingly.

"Mickie, I'm the funny one. You'll never be funny as long as I'm around," Connor explained.

"Shut up. As your younger sister I'm your inspiration and therefore the original funny one," she explained, "By the way nice choice of ringtone4."

"Why thank you sis'. I find that it generally explains how I feel now that you're with WWF-"

"It's WW_E_," Mickie corrected.

"F,E…whatever, at least I didn't say _TNA_. It's still in the same alphabet but back to what I was trying to say before you felt the need to interrupt me and be a smart ass-" Connor continued, "I would just like to say that as much as I miss you there are a few perks with not having you around."

"Which would be…" Mickie prompted.

"Oh, the same old, same old. More food to eat, more space to breathe, easier day to day survival etc." Connor mimicked Mickie's earlier response.

"It was way funnier when I did it. How's Jessie?" Mickie said rolling her eyes.

"Still over the moon," He chuckled back. Connor's girlfriend of five years Jessica Holmes had just recently accepted his offer of marriage. They were very much in love and were currently coming to an end of planning their expensive, winter themed wedding. Jessie had been bouncing off walls the moment her white gold engagement ring was placed on her finger by the man she had loved the very first moment she'd seen him.

"I can imagine." Jessica was _almost_ as energetic as Mickie. "Anyway, I met some wrestlers and-"

"Well NAH, you don't say. You met some wrestlers. What the hell? Of course you meet freakin' wrestlers! Jeez state the obvious," Connor stated, interrupting his sister.

"Shut up and listen!" Mickie scolded harshly which earned her a look from Maria who had sat down next to her on the bed. _My Brother_ Mickie mouthed to Maria who smiled then nodded. "I might as well just get to the good bit because I can already see your losing attention. I met John Cena." Mickie listened to silence at the other end of the phone line so she decided to repeat herself. "John Cena, I met John Cena." Still silence. "Connor? I met John Cena and he really likes your shows…Connor?"

"Oh. My. God. No way!" Connor finally replied.

"Yes way," Mickie confirmed, "he said he's been to like six of your shows and loved them."

"Really? Wow. Tell him that I'm very grateful for that and that he's my favourite wrestler of all time," Connor went on in a distant voice. He was probably just thinking of performing to John Cena and not even realising it.

"I will," chuckled Mickie.

"Oh, the reason why I called was to tell you that I sent you very important mail that you need to pick up."

"You sent me _mail_. You never send me mail. Are you winding me up?" Mickie asked puzzled.

"No," Connor justified, "just pick up your mail Mickie. Preferably today."

"Okay, if it's that important."

"Well, I'll speak to you soon. Don't forget to tell John," Connor reminded.

"I won't. See you later alligator. I love yah," Mickie said.

"You better not. See you in a while crocodile. I love you too," Connor replied with a matching rhyme then hung up the phone. Mickie pressed the red button on her mobile to end the call and put it back on the desk.

"Aw, I wanted to speak to your brother," Maria whined.

"Sorry, I promise next time we speak to each other I'll let you join in," Mickie proposed.

"Okay then. Shall we go pick up your mail?" Maria asked as she stood up and shuffled her handbag further up her arm.

"Yeah, don't have anything else to do," Mickie agreed. The two divas exited Mickie's room and made their way to the hotel's lobby.

"Damn I forgot! I need to quickly run and find Ashley," Maria told Mickie before they reached the reception desk.

"Okay then, I'll see you for lunch." Maria gave Mickie a hug then ran back upstairs. Mickie approached the hotel's reception desk alone to find that it's only receptionist was currently on the phone. She stood patiently beside the wide, glass desk and listened to the receptionist's conversation. Once Mickie decided that the phone chat didn't sound all too professional or anything to actually do with the hotel she decided to interrupt. "Excuse me, I just want to me pick up my mail."

"Go ahead," the receptionist replied covering the end of the phone with her hand. She pointed her fake nail in the direction of where the letters where kept. Mickie walked over to the set of stacked boxes and searched for her room number. _48, 48, 48…DAMNIT! _The box for Mickie's room was in the top right-hand corner. Mickie's 5ft 4" height could definitely not reach that far up. She looked behind her at the receptionist who now had her legs on the desk and a vibe about her that said she wasn't going to help.

_If only Maria and her long legs were here._ Mickie sighed and attempted to reach her mailbox by stretching her right hand as far as her could. That failed. She then tried it again but this time jumped up on the spot a little to help her gain height. That failed. She took her room keys and held them securely in her right hand before standing on her tip-toes and trying again.

That Failed.

Mickie groaned but refused to give up; she simply was not that type of person. Mickie would try, try, and try again until she _would_ get what she wanted. Suddenly, Mickie felt a hand touch hers and remove her keys from her hand. "What…" Mickie abruptly turned around and found her head in the chest of the legend killer Randy Orton. Mickie stepped out from underneath him while Randy unlocked Mickie's mail box and took out the only letter in there before handing it to Mickie.

"Thought you looked like you needed some help," Randy explained cockily, "it looked like you couldn't reach."

Normally Mickie wouldn't mind people commenting on her height, or lack thereof. But the way Randy had just spoken, it sounded like he didn't think she wouldn't have been able to get her mail which she would have…eventually. "I could've got it by myself," Randy raised an eyebrow at Mickie's defensive tone, "but thanks anyway."

"No problem," Randy replied.

"Nice to see you've gotten over yourself," Mickie said truthfully. Randy's eyes narrowed, who did she think she was? In his eyes she was a disrespectful, rookie, 'wrestler'. She was hot though.

"I don't really know what you mean," Randy lied.

"Yeah sure you don't." Mickie knew Randy was lying and that made her dislike him even more. "Here's a tip for next time you try to get _Randy_ with me, I prefer minty fresh to onion breath!" Mickie chimed before doing a 180 and heading back to her hotel room. Randy watched Mickie practically skip her way up the stairs and even though his ego was dented by Mickie's blatant insult he couldn't help looking her up and down and admiring her. She was the first girl he could remember to ever reject him. She didn't even flirt back! Randy liked this girl. She was a challenge.

Just how he liked it.

**A/N Second update for today! What's in that letter?  
Review  
xx**


	8. SLEAZE!

Chapter 7

How dare he comment on Mickie's height? Mickie threw herself down onto the hotel's plush seat and crossed her arms. She was so pleased at her witty comeback that she actually laughed out loud. "What are you laughing about?" Maria lent down to hug Mickie before taking the seat next to her.

"I'll tell you while we're eating. I'm so hungry," Mickie said not really answering her best friend's question. Maria rolled her eyes at that response and tutted.

"Trust you," Maria stood up whilst linking arms with Mickie. The two divas decided to go to a random café on the high street to have their lunch.

"So, why did you need to find Ashley," Mickie asked after she'd finished her mouthful of chicken and mayonnaise sandwich.

"Erm…" Mickie furrowed her brow at Maria's hesitant tone. "Err…I just needed to discu-get…something from her," Maria stuttered.

"…Okay, sure?" To Mickie it sounded like that wasn't the real reason Maria needed to find Ashley.

"Yeah. Anyway," Maria continued smoothly, "Why were you laughing when I came over?" She asked for the second time.

"Well, you know in reception they have those letter boxes?" Maria nodded, "Well surprise surprise my room's box just had to be right at the top where I couldn't reach it."

"If only I was there," laughed Maria, "I could've used my long legged ability to get your letter for you. So how did you get the letter in the end?" Maria asked.

"Oh, that egotistical creep-Randy Orton snuck up behind me and-"

"Oh my god! Randy helped you?" Maria practically shouted which earned her a sideways glance from the couple on the table next to them.

"Do you want to keep it down?" Mickie asked sarcastically.

"Sorry but when you rejected him in the gym you should've seen the look on his face. It was kind of like 'damn, I hate that girl' and Randy doesn't really help anyone except himself," Maria concluded.

"Well I don't really know much about him to agree with that although he did come off as a bit of a jerk."

Maria nodded, "So he snuck up on you and then what?"

"Basically, he got it for me and said "that I couldn't reach"," Mickie air quoted.

"But you couldn't," Maria agreed.

"What? Yes I could've…sooner or later I would've figured out a way to get the stupid letter," Mickie said defensively.

"Oh Mickie," Maria said shaking her head, "Mickie, Mickie, short Mickie," Maria teased. Of course Mickie would never have been able to get her letter without a ladder or help from a slightly taller person. Maria guessed that Mickie was probably pissed that Randy Orton just had to be the one to get it for her.

"Shut up, we can't all be five-seven you know," Mickie said with false resentment.

"Don't I know it? So what was in this all important letter then?" Maria asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah." Mickie had forgotten to actually open her mail. She pulled the envelope out of her small, yellow handbag and opened the seal.

The Holmes and James families request the pleasure of the company of

Mickie James+One guest

At the marriage of their children

Jessica Clare Holmes and Connor West James

At The Parish Church of EMMANUEL

Richmond

Warwick Avenue

On Saturday 12th December at 12 noon prompt

Followed by refreshments at the church until 3pm

The reception will be held at Braithwaite Hall,

Richmond Clocktower, Katherine Street

At 4pm until 11pm

Mickie squealed in delight. This was it! Her brother's wedding invitation. "What is it?" Maria was curious as to what had caused the other diva to start screaming.

"MYBROTHER'SWEDDINGINVITATION!" Mickie yelled. The couple next to them decided they'd had enough of noise and exited the café.

"Oh my god! Really? Let me see!" Maria replied just as excitedly. Mickie handed Maria the wedding invite which she quickly read then handed back. "Wow! That's so sweet," Maria smiled.

"I know, I just can't believe my big brother's getting married," Mickie agreed.

"Well you better because you're going to the wedding!" Maria laughed while Mickie carefully put the invite back in its envelope which she then placed in her bag. "So is all your family coming to the wedding?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, of course," Mickie said, "Obviously Connor's going to be there, my sister Latoya and my mother Caitlin plus my aunts and uncles." With each name Mickie put up one of her fingers like she was counting.

"What about your dad?" Maria asked noticing that he'd been missed out.

"Oh." Mickie hadn't thought about her father for a long, long time. "Well…No, he's **not** coming. He can't!" Mickie said hotly.

"What?" Maria was shocked as how Mickie had gone from a really happy tone to a more troubled one. "but he's your dad-"

"NO! Just stop…don't talk about him. Okay?" Mickie pleaded whilst massaging her temples. Maria got up from her seat and crouched down next to Mickie's.

"Okay," Maria answered as she put her arms around Mickie in an attempt to comfort her, "If you ever want to talk about or tell me anything about him then I'm always here," she reassured. Mickie nodded her head before showing her best friend a small smile.

"Thanks Maria," Mickie sighed, "I'll tell you about it…one day."

"Good," Maria beamed but then she glanced down at her watch and her face fell.

"What?" Mickie had noticed Maria's change in expression.

"I'm so sorry Mickie but I've really got to go." Maria walked around the table to pick up her jacket, which was hanging on the back of the chair.

"Okay…"

"Sorry," Maria gave Mickie an air kiss, "I'll see you later." Maria hurried out the café leaving Mickie confused and alone. Mickie exhaled slowly. Would her dad be at the wedding? The very idea of him being their made her feel sick. He didn't deserve to share one ounce of the happiness that would come from attending Connor's marriage.

"Do you think spearmint is minty enough?" A deep voice asked from behind Mickie, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around on her chair.

"Randy," she acknowledged bluntly.

"It was between 'mintfresh' and 'spearmint' flavour. I chose spearmint 'cause it sounded like it had more taste," Randy continued as he sat down opposite Mickie in Maria's previously occupied chair. Mickie rolled her eyes; this was just what she needed right now.

"Why the hell are you talking to me about gum flavours?"

"Because you said you liked my breath minty fresh," Randy answered like it was so obvious. Mickie was stunned. She hadn't expected him to actually take her taunt seriously.

"Well just because I said it doesn't mean that I actually care," Mickie explained lamely.

"Never said you did," Randy smugly replied, "so what was in the letter that you couldn't reach?"

"I could reach it," Mickie voiced through her gritted teeth.

"Yeah sure you could but really, what was in it?"

"None of your business," Mickie answered sharply. One more comment about her height…

"Oh," Randy was a little taken aback at Mickie's tone, "You know, on Raw you're actually really nice but in real life you're quite mean," he noticed. It was true though the Mickie shown on Monday night was bubbly and fun but whenever he talked to her it always ended in some insult.

"I'm nice!" Mickie insisted.

"Not to me," Randy persisted.

"Well, I don't think I'm being mean to you. I just…you just have that effect on me." It was just the way he walked around like he owned the world that Mickie disliked. Shame he had the looks to back it up.

"So I have an effect on you?" Randy suggested in a husky tone which made Mickie feel uncomfortable.

"Not in **that **way," Mickie said lightly. Even though you are pretty damn hot.

"If you say so," Randy leaned in toward the table and Mickie, "but I know that-"

"YOU SLEAZE!" Randy whirled round to see who had screamed in his ear only to be met by the hard slap of a scorned woman. He hissed in pain as he rubbed his, now red, cheek. Mickie got up from her seat the moment she heard the blonde screech but was now unsure of what to do now. Was this Randy's girlfriend? She wasn't really sure if she should just go or get involved.

"What the hell?" Randy exclaimed. Who was this girl? He'd never seen her before. She was tall, blonde, curvy and could have had potential to be one Randy's notches. She shook her head.

"You don't even remember me," she laughed bitterly. Randy racked his brain and tried to find her face in his memory. "Maybe this will jog your memory." She grabbed Mickie's half empty glass of orange juice and flung its contents over Randy's shirt.

"Okay, that's enough," Mickie said firmly. She could see the café's staff looking over at the commotion and didn't want to cause an unnecessary scene.

"Oh, just because you're sleeping with him doesn't mean he's not out sleeping with more sluts like you, shorty," the crazy woman said spitefully. Mickie gasped. This woman had already toed the line by thinking that she was sleeping with Randy. Then she crossed it by implying she was a slut AND to top it all off she just had to comment on Mickie's height. Mickie stomped over to the woman, wrenched the empty glass from her hand and slammed it down on the table before slapping her with the back of her hand. The women stumbled back and had to lean on the edge of a table to regain her balance. The whole of the café was silent as Mickie exhaled loudly and Randy just looked on in shock.

"Excuse me but we're going to have to ask you to leave," one of the waitresses finally said.

"Don't worry, we're leaving." Mickie grabbed Randy's wet shoulder and stormed out of the café.

"Who the hell was that?" Mickie asked as herself and Randy entered the hotel lobby.

"Beats me," Randy shrugged, "but nice right hand," he commented cheekily.

"Thanks," Mickie laughed, "I probably shouldn't have hit her so hard though," she added guiltily.

"If she didn't want a slap then she shouldn't have insulted you."

"Wise words," Mickie agreed.

"I've got to go change my shirt; it's all sticky," Randy disgustedly, "But we could have dinner and talk more about it if you'd like." Mickie stopped walking and craned her neck so that she was looking directly into Randy's steel blue eyes. She tried not to shiver.

"Just because this whole, crazy woman, thing happened," Mickie gestured wildly, "doesn't mean that I'm going to suddenly go out to dinner with you."

You'll go out with me sometime.

Mickie waited for a verbal response but all she got was a wink and a grin. The man had been publicly humiliated and he still had the nerve to try it on. "Whatever," she muttered as she began to climb the steps.

"See you later," Randy said as he lazily pushed the 'up' button on the elevator.

""Lazy git," Mickie grumbled.

"Heard that!" Mickie turned around to face the grinning form of Randy Orton and tried to keep a straight face before giving up and smiling back at him.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Maybe she wasn't so mean.

**A/N What's Maria hiding? Why is Mickie upset with the idea of her father being at her brother's wedding? Who _was _that woman?**

Thanks to Krissy chrissie xxx.**  
LizThatsRight2-(who this chapter is dedicated to :)).  
notfromearth7-I agree, it was an amazing storyline.  
Inday-Are you feeling the sparks yet?  
Aditi, coolgal943, caitlino.  
nicfanz-thank you so much!**

**and of course to 2 die is 2 live being this chapter's beta.**

**Review.xo  
**


	9. Questions

Chapter 8

Mickie James walked into the diva's dressing room to wish Maria good luck for her next match. She walked into a random room in the arena she was in tonight and was looking around, trying to find Maria, when she heard a sickeningly sweet, nasal voice from the side.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss 'I love Trish'." She quickly whipped around and rolled her eyes when she saw Victoria and her _posse_ sitting down on a bench, looking her up and down. "Where do you shop? Sluts'R'Us?" At that point everyone one of her bimbo followers started laughing like hyenas while she just sat there looking smug.

"Like you can talk," Mickie spat back at her. She scowled at herself mentally, _what a great comeback Mickie! Urgh! _She then actually looked at Victoria's clothes. She was wearing a red skirt that could easily pass for a belt and a tight tank top that looked like it had been left alone in a room with Edward Scissorhands. _Hmph, well at least she wasn't wearing jeans and a baggy top. That would have made me look like such a fool._

Victoria then stood up and put an arm around Mickie's shoulder, Mickie froze in response. "Look, you seem like a nice kid, go home, go back to that crap wrestling teacher of yours and get your money back." Mickie looked at her confused, Victoria sighed, her voice rougher now, "Listen honey, let me put this in bold for you, you don't belong here, your wrestling is crap and they most likely only gave you this postion because they were high." _Oh no she didn't_, "So take my advice and **go home.**" She said her tone turning flat at the end and she walked back to her giggling followers. _Nobody gets away with insulting Mickie James. _

"Excuse me I was just wandering what you are going to do for a face when King Kong asks for his butt back?" she yelled after her. _Talk about random Mickie! But hey, I couldn't let her get away with insulting _my_ wrestling when her piss could wrestle better then her!_

She stopped dead in her tracks, and then turned to give Mickie a death glare that made my blood run cold. "What did you say?" she growled.

"Was the question too hard?" Mickie said pronunciating every syllable, trying to imitate her annoying voice, but didn't think Victoria notice. She heard a few gasps from behind Victoria and moved her head to see the divas with opened mouths and wide eyes staring at her, then at Victoria and back again.

Her left eye was now twitching and she looked like she was ready to pounce. Mickie started to back away slightly when she saw her facial expression but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder instantly calming her down.

"Mickie, I'm on in 5 minutes, what's going on here?" Maria said cautiously, obviously noticing Victoria's ice glare directed straight at Mickie. But Victoria made no response; instead she kept on staring at Mickie. _Is she trying to burn a hole right through my head?! _Mickie thought carelessly. She was trying to remember insults fron the 'Giant Book of Insults' that Connor gave her for her birthday a year or so back but gave up and turned to Maria with the biggest grin she could manage.

"Oh nothing, Victoria and I were just discussing our different wrestling techniques." She said cheerfully. She didn't want to show Victoria that she was affected by her taunts. Maria raised an eyebrow, not buying a word of it. Victoria and her group just stayed silent in the background.

"Come on Maria, do you want me to do your hair for you?" asked Mickie pulling Maria into another corner of the dressing room far, far away from Victoria. Maria waited for Mickie to explain what really happened as she sat down waiting for Mickie to do her hair. There was only silence. Maria sighed.

"Mickie," she said looking up to Mickie from under her eye lashes while Mickie looked down at her questionably, "Do you think I'm dumb?" she continued her bottom lip trembling slighty.

"Umm… no …why?" responded Mickie, findingslight traces of humor in Maria's face. Maria then turned angry and rose out of her seat.

"Then how can you expect me to believe that load of bull you just said to me, 'discussing different wrestling techniques' my ass!" she said glaring down at Mickie.

"Well, we were ….. sort of… in a like, twisted, kind of insulting way." Mickie said, her face serious but still using hand gestures. "Was it that obvious?" she asked innocently.

"Hmmm let me think," Maria replied, stroking her invisible beard on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought, "well actually, people may have gotten the slightest worng impression from you yelling at her something to do with king kong's butt, oh and not to mention the ice cold glare she gave you and I don't _think_ the smoke coming out of her ears was a big help either," she noted with her voice dripping with sarcasm. Mickie just rolled her eyes at her, fighting with the smug grin that was playing on her lips. "But, let me congradulate you on a job well done, because in my opinion you won the battle."

Maria then stood up and gave Mickie her hand for her to shake and Mickie shaked it with a firm grip, obviously proud if herself. "I'm going to have to tell John about this." Maria said laughing at what John would probably say when he was told. Mickie, knowing what Maria was thinking laughed along with her and soon they were in a fit of uncontrolable giggles. Their fit was interupted by a voice coming in to the room.

"Maria, you need to be in the gorilla," a stage hand told the brunette beauty urgently. Maria then stood up and walked up to her place where she needed to be. She heard Mickie yell a distant 'good luck' and then got her head in the game.

As Maria left Mickie alone in the corner of the dressing room, she couldn't help her mind wandering to her _dad_, if you can actually refer to him as that. Sometimes she felt like she was the only one in her family who actually remembered what he did to them. She let a few silent tears escape as she remembered her childhood, her dadless childhood. Everything she missed out on, everything she could've had, that she would've got if it weren't for that… that… Mickie couldn't think of an appropriate word……. SLUTTY WHOREBAG!! Saying this in her head just infuriated her. She couldn't even think of a shamefull enough name to call this _dog._

Mickie was normally non-violent, except from when she was wrestling, but everytime she thought of what the whore did to her and her family she felt rage build up inside her. She went to the nearest punchable object. A locker, _how cliché_ Mickie thought to herself, and gave it her best right hook, she carried on beating it for a few seconds longer before realising she wasn't really getting anywhere. She then flexed her sore hands.

"You know, I could've done a _much_ better job," Randy bragged as he surveyed the 'damage' Mickie had done to the locker. In reality, she'd barely scratched the surface.

"Go away," Mickie protested. She was embarrassed than Randy had walked in on her. Randy simply shook his head and sat down on one of the wooden benches. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Randy finished doing up his right bootlace before answering Mickie back.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Randy asked annoyingly

"If it was why would I be asking?" She retaliated, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Do you like listening to the sound of my voice?"

"Don't you think you're a bit full of yourself, going off subject and turning this into a game of questions?" He certaintedly had and Mickie had no intention of losing to Randy.

"Don't you think _you're_ going off subject by not answering my question?"

"How?" Mickie challanged.

"Shall I repeat the question for you?" Randy said through gritted teeth.

"When?" Mickie smirked as she saw Randy trying to come up with another question.

"How about now?" Randy finally asked.

"Where?" Mickie said using up another of the four W's she'd learnt at middle school.

"Is right here okay?" Randy gestured.

"What?" Mickie exclaimed cupping her ear with her hand, feigning deafness.

"Do you like how my voice sounds?" Randy questioned slower and louder.

"How," _not again,"…_shall I answer that?" teased Mickie

"Fine," Randy groaned, "you win."

"Good," Mickie chirped as Randy tied up his left boot lace. Even though this game was incredibly annoying it had cheered her up. Once Randy had finished doing his bootlaces he looked up at Mickie.

"I was in here because-" Randy began to explain but then stopped when he realized that he could tell _anyone _but Mickie.

"Because?" the bouncy diva prompted.

"Because…er, it's a dressing room and…I wanted to see you getting dressed," _that's right, make her think I'm sleazier than she thinks I am already. _Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Perv," she muttered before exiting the dressing room. Randy raised an eyebrow at Mickie's insult. This was the only woman he'd known to ever insult him this many times. She was different. It made her all the more interesting…

**A/N So Randy's keeping secrets as well?! **

**Big thank you to: Rickster627 (aw, thank you!), LizThatsRight (who I swear along with Aditi has reviewed every chapter 3) Aditi (thanks for the motivation, Krissy chrissie xxx (that's ok) and xSoSleepyx (no i won't/can't but ty anyway).**

**Chapter 9 is already written so it'll be up soon. Please review. xo**


	10. Taboo Tuesday

**Chapter 9**

"_The following is a 'fulfil your fantasy' battle royal. Now elimination occurs when a diva is thrown from the ring and both feet hit the floor," Lillian Garcia explained to the audience. Today was November 1__st__ and WWE's second ever Taboo Tuesday. "The last diva remaining will be the WWE women's champion!" She announced as the winner of RAW's 2005 diva search strutted down the ramp in her black lingerie. Ashley Massaro high-fived the people in the front row and waved her mesh covered arms before entering the ring. _

_Let me show you what love is,_

_Let me show you how to move your body._

_The lights turned pink as Candice Michelle strolled out in white stockings and a pink dressing gown. She turned around and shook off her gown to reveal her white corset and panties. She sat on the ring apron, put her finger to her lips and then touched her butt before sliding under the bottom rope. _

"_Next is Mickie James," Lillian announced enthusiastically. Mickie ran out to the centre of the ramp and jumped up and down excitedly. This was her first pay-per-view since joining WWE and she was ecstatic. Mickie skipped down the ramp before slowing into a walk before skipping again. All the diva's seemed intent on showing their sexiness but Mickie just slid into the ring as normally. She ran over to a turnbuckle, jumped up onto the second rope, tipped her head back and raised her hands to the sky before hopping back down. She patted her pink cotton skirt down before turning around to see who was coming down the ramp next. _

_She scowled as Victoria posed at the top of the ramp before walking, like a man, down it. Victoria pulled herself up onto the ring apron then athletically jumping over the top rope to get into the ring. She pointedly glared at Mickie as she stood next to Candice Michelle. The techno beats of Maria's theme tune blasted out as she blew a kiss to the crowd. She high-fived her way into the ring and shimmied to the audience before grinning and standing next to Mickie._

_"Look at that! She's cheeky," Jerry Lawler commented naughtily at Maria's choice of lingerie, "here's what it's all about," he said as Trish walked on in a lime green, silk wrap with her women's championship. Mickie cheered when Trish raised the championship above her head. Trish Stratus them proceeded to seductively remove her gown. She got into the ring and reluctantly gave the referee her championship to hold up. _

_As soon as the bell rang the diva's jumped on another person. Trish instantly threw Victoria onto the floor and began punching her. Ashley began grappling with Maria while Mickie pulled Candice over to the corner and began kicking the diva search winner in the stomach. Trish was women's champion when she entered the battle royal and Mickie wanted her to leave it a women's champion. _

_Victoria got out from under Trish but was roughly pushed into a turnbuckle by the champion. Trish ran forward but stumbled back as her face made contact with the vicious vixen's elbow. Victoria sat up on the top rope ready to take down Trish but was only imprisoned by her upside down head-scissors. Victoria gritted her teeth and pulled Trish up so that the two divas were now facing each other. They then began to alternately throw punches at each other till Mickie grabbed Trish round the waist to pull her back down. _

_However, before Trish reached the ground she kicked Victoria's chest which caused her to tumble onto the ring apron and leave her hanging onto the ropes. "Are you ok-" Mickie wasn't able to finish her question because Candice had grabbed a handful of her hair and painfully yanked both her and Trish to the ground. She then pulled Victoria up from the apron. The two divas then began to punch their respective enemies. _

_Meanwhile, Maria was dominating Ashley by stomping on her. Satisfied, she grabbed Victoria by the hair then flung her into Candice Michelle who'd just been dragged off Mickie by Ashley. The two friends collided painfully before falling to the floor. Maria then began waving her hands in the air and celebrating over Victoria's weakened body._

_I'm sorry Maria…_

_Mickie and Trish teamed up to throw the ditzy diva out of the ring and therefore eliminating her. Victoria got up and tried to punch Trish but once again Mickie and her idol worked together to try and get Victoria eliminated. They got very close; Victoria was balancing by her stomach on the ropes but they just couldn't get enough leverage to actually flip her over. Victoria slumped to the canvas and Mickie pushed her foot into her neck. The two divas then took it in turns to stop on Victoria's chest but then got pushed away as she kicked them with both her feet. _

_As this was happening Candice was perched on the top rope and had successfully locked her legs around Ashley Massaro's throat. The Go Daddy spokeswoman then tilted her body upside down so that she was now choking her opponent but at the same time putting herself at risk. She then rotated off Ashley to land on the ring apron and do her Go Daddy dance. Ashley, rubbing her throat, angrily shoved Candice of the apron resulting in her elimination from the Battle Royal. _

_Victoria and Trish were exchanging blows until the diva in red kneed Trish in the face and put her in a fireman's carry. She then executed her signature 'Spider's Web' move and dropped Trish into a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam. Trish rolled over in pain whilst Victoria grinned and stood up._

_Mickie then took her chance by kicking Victoria in the stomach and punching her in the face before trying to Irish whip her into the corner. Victoria reversed the move and Irish whipped Mickie into the corner instead. Though Mickie was winded from backing so hard into the corner of the ring she back-elbowed Victoria as she ran towards her. She waited for Victoria to run back towards her then hoisted herself up and clamped her legs around Victoria's neck. Mickie was going to use her spiral headscissors move to complete her signature 'mick-a-rana' but Victoria roughly pushed Mickie's midsection of the top rope so that she was now hanging upside down. _

_Seeing her friend in danger of being eliminated, Ashley unhooked Mickie's legs and then double teamed with Mickie. They both tried to push her over the top rope but Victoria held on as she fell. She took revenge by head butting Ashley and hitting Mickie before climbing through the ropes back into the ring. Then Victoria catapulted the dirty diva outside of the ring so that there were only three divas remaining. _

_She then turned around and kneed Mickie in her mid-section before inflicting a 'spider's web' on her. Trish saw all of this and took Victoria off guard by throwing some punches at her. Then she did a handstand and 'whirly birded' the vicious vixen to the edge of the ring. She then pushed her foot fiercely onto Victoria's neck but then got pulled down to the ring apron when Victoria grabbed handfuls of Trish's blonde locks. The women's champion felt herself falling so she hooked one of her legs around the bottom rope. Victoria tried to push Trish off but instead got roundhouse kicked by a revengeful Mickie James. _

_Mickie quickly pulled Trish up off the canvas then got clotheslined down to it by Victoria. Victoria figured that her best bet was to get Trish eliminated first she tried to punch Trish. Trish quickly fell into a crab to avoid this but then got sat on by Victoria. Once again the diva in red tried to throw Trish over the ropes and once again Mickie saved her icon. Victoria punched Mickie in the face again which triggered a flash of inspiration from Mickie._

_I love Trish. Trish deserves to keep her title and I am not going to let Victoria take it away from her._

_Mickie grabbed Victoria round the waist pushed herself out of the ring thus eliminating both herself and Victoria. "Here is your winner and still the WWE women's champion, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced. Trish got handed her belt with a look of confusion on her face but then shrugged, grinned and belt her belt up high._

_"Go Trish," Mickie cheered weakly from the ground. She had sacrificed herself and the chance of being a women's champion for Trish but she didn't feel bitter at all. In fact, she was super duper happy. Of course Trish, being the best female wrestler ever, would've won anyway but Mickie thought that by doing this Trish would realise just how much she was willing to do for her. Trish slid out the ring to be met by Todd Grisham and a microphone. _

_"Trish Stratus once again you retain your women's title and trust me you looked good doing it in more ways that one," Todd voiced, "What are your thoughts on outlasting five other divas and-"_

_"Oh my God!" Mickie interrupted by tilting the microphone towards herself, "Trish you did it," Mickie gestured wildly almost hitting Trish in the face, "she beat everybody else and she's still the women's champion and…Oh my god! She got to be the greatest women's champion of all time, right?" Trish was unsure of how to take these comments. "Trish you're just incredible," Mickie finished by clapping._

_"Okay, thank you Mickie James but now Trish. You looked like you were in jeopardy several times tonight and yet you were able to hold on. What did it take?" _

_"Oh by the way," Mickie butted in again, "Did you see how she totally owned Victoria? She totally kicked her butt all over the ring." Trish nodded her head. "I just can't believe it. I'm so happy to be standing here beside you. I mean, my first pay-per-view ever and I'm standing beside my," Mickie stroked Trish's arm and Trish jumped away from it, "idol." _

Mickie was pumped. In less than two minutes was her first single match against Victoria on the flagship episode of Monday night RAW. "Ready to lose your match James?" Victoria asked snidely as Mickie cued the sound guys to play her entrance music.

"You wish, _Vicky_," Mickie smirked back using Victoria's much hated abbreviated version of her name.

"Don't worry Victoria, Trish-wannabe is going to get what she deserves tonight," Candice soothed her livid best friend as a loud giggle erupted throughout the arena.

_Whoa, it's time to rock and roll_

Ashley, Mickie and Trish appeared at the top of the ramp and earned a loud pop from their fans. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall making her way to the ring from Richmond, Virginia…Mickie James!" Mickie skipped down the ramp and slid into the ring on her knees. She was so excited to finally be doing what she's always wanted to do-wrestle for the WWE. Being accompanied to the ring for her debut singes match by her all time, favourite wrestling star Trish stratus was just the icing on the cake.

_I ain't the lady to mess with,_

_Woo!_

"And making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California…Victoria." Victoria, Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson posed at the top of the ramp before strutting down it. Candice twirling her wand, Torrie playing with her necklace and Victoria glaring at Mickie. They all entered the ring spread out facing the ropes so that Candice and Torrie had the hands up high on adjacent turnbuckles while Victoria bent over the top rope. The divas who were not involved in the Match exited the ring as soon as the bell rang.

"You're going to pay for costing me my belt," Victoria threatened.

"Make me," Mickie smirked, "_Vicky,"_she pronounced Victoria's nickname with exaggeration which made Victoria's blood boil.

This match was personal. It was going to get ugly.

**A/N Longest chapter yet! How did you find Mickie's first ppv? Wonder what's going to happen in her next match...**

**Thank you to Aditi (this chapter was for you) and LizThatsRight2 for your reviews D**

**Basically, we have exams all next week (starting the 16th) so there's not going to be an update next week ( But, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Review. xo.**


	11. Let's Get This Party Started

Chapter 10

As soon as Mickie heard the thunderous applause of her supporters and saw their ecstatic faces, she was hyper. She felt high, like she could do anything, like no-one could defeat her.

She was walking down the slope towards the ring, positively beaming putting on the biggest grin she could manage. She turned to Trish:

"Are you ok, Trish?" she asked her, truly curious. _She had been awfully quiet today and she's normally all hyped up like me when we are in a match against Victoria, it was quite discomforting to be honest._

"I'm fine honey," she said pulling her into a one-armed hug. Mickie hugged her back, but still slightly anxious to see if she was telling the truth. Trish looked down at her and smiled, "you worry too much; you're like my mother." She said teasingly. They continued walking, her cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling.

Having a flash moment of sugar rush she high-kneed down the rest of the slope, getting amused and slightly weird looks from Trish and Ashley. She then ran into the ring, ducking under the lowest rope to do so. While she waited for Ashley and Trish to get in the ring, she ran to each corner, stood up on the middle rope, making her a good two feet taller, and looked out to her applauding fans.

"So," Ashley began, not quite sure what to say, "Good luck I guess" she said but she made it sound more like a question.

"Yeah," Mickie added, wanting to take the attention off of Ashley and gave Trish a quick hug. Suddenly, a familiar song boomed out of the speakers, a personal favourite of Mickie's but she wouldn't admit it.

_I ain't the lady to mess with, _

_Woooooh_

All eyes were now on a pissed and slightly slutty looking Victoria and by her sides equally slutty looking divas that Mickie had forgotten the names of. They all looked like cheap hookers in Mickie's opinion.

"Look at their outfits!" Trish said, while she opened her mouth wide and pointed her finger to it, imitating being sick.

"But its Tuesday isn't it. With the themes: Lingerie, Leather and lace or cheerleader." Ashley replied.

"Nope, that was last week."

"No, I think they always dress like that." Mickie said slyly. In response, there was an eruption of giggles from the other two divas.

"They ….do …..don't…..they." Trish said in between giggles. She then came next to Mickie and patted her on the back, "You are learning fast, young grasshopper."

"Grasshopper?!" Mickie echoed, confused but still amused.

"Grasshopper," Trish confirmed but before Mickie could open her mouth to explain her confusion. "You are learning to be more and more like me." Mickie beamed at this comment. By this time Victoria and the other two were in the ring and were now by the ropes, the two nameless divas by the posts and Victoria in the middle. The nameless ones stood on the middle rope and twirled their arms around their head like a cowboy in a radio. While Victoria, went on the lower one and bent over at a full ninety degree angle, so that the other side of the ring got a perfect view of her big behind. They then got down from the ropes and gathered at the opposite end of the ring. Mickie couldn't concentrate on the techniques that Trish was going through with her, she was too busy trying to block out their opponents squawks and snorts that they call _voices_.

The sound of the bell startled her, she chuckled to herself. I should have gotten used to that sound by now! Trish and Ashley departed leaving Mickie all alone with Victoria. They walked stealthily around in a circle never breaking eye-contact.

They lunged at each other simultaneously, they both went for the hair and soon Mickie's height was an advantage… for Victoria. She quickly had Mickie in a head lock; Mickie put her hands up to Victoria's neck and pushed down hard, trying to close the air passage.

Victoria threw Mickie around swiftly and she landed with her back on the ground and Victoria on top of her, both their fists still tight shut with each other's hair.

Mickie kicked and screamed, getting angrier with every wolf-whistle that was being called at her. She made extra careful that her back was not fully on the ground, Victoria went up no her knees dragging Mickie, not showing any loosening of Mickie's hair, while on the other hand Mickie had let go of her's minutes ago. Victoria then kneed Mickie in the head, blurring her vision, for a second.

Pain pulsed through Mickie's veins, the physical emotion getting stronger with every heartbeat, anger boiled inside of her. She then found herself sitting on the floor, clutching her head and now crawling to the ropes, when she was about a metre away, she felt hot sticky hands clawing at her scalp.

The hands pulled her to her feet by the hair, while Mickie tried to get her way out of this uncomfortable position by scratching any bit of Victoria she could reach. She then felt a rush of wind as Victoria pushed her backwards into the ropes, sending her bouncing off the ropes and her stomach collided with Victoria's head. Leaving her crumpled on the floor, hugging her gut. Victoria once again pulled her by her hair to her feet and sent her to the ropes, but this time Mickie was prepared, instead of colliding with her head. Mickie dived over her, grabbed hold of her hips and did a double forward roll. Leaving Mickie with her head in between Victoria's legs and Victoria's full back on the ground.

Before the referee could claim it as three seconds, Victoria kicked Mickie away, both of them getting on their feet. Victoria being a fraction of a second faster threw a swing at Mickie, which she avoided by ducking her arm. Victoria let out an in patient war cry, before she could lunge herself at Mickie, she kicked her in the stomach, punched her in the face, pushed her away but then keeping a firm grip on her hand pulled her back and threw her into the ropes behind her.

Expecting Victoria to charge at her she jumped in the air and landed on her back. She felt two hot hands lock around her ankles, pushing her legs apart and stomped her foot in her privates. The match continued in that fashion, until the very end minute where Victoria started getting tired, at this point anger was bubbling to the surface in Mickie's body, causing a burst of energy to sweep through her injured form. She kicked, punched and held down any part of Victoria that she could lay her hand on. She didn't realise that damage she had down until she heard the referee on the ground next to her smacking the ground with his hand. Victoria made no effort to get up so she obviously admitted defeat.

Mickie stood up in the ring, feeling not only pride but surprise that she won the match. Trish was outside the ring, waiting to congratulate her, before she could reach the ropes; Victoria skidded out of the ring and started trying to hit Trish. But Trish was faster, after all she was Women's Champion, and turned around so she was facing Victoria's back. She got a hold of the belt with one hand while the other hand went on her hair and threw her in the ring.

Unexpectedly, every single one of the diva's got in the ring, all of them clawing each other's opponents. Victoria and one of her divas went out first and soon the other one scurried out as well, leaving Trish, Mickie and Ashley the winners. They meet up at the middle, linked hands and put them up in a chain.

After that they went up the ramp, tired but still smiling and went their separate ways. Mickie went to her hotel room for a long deserved shower, the nice warm water washed away all the grime and sweat off her body leaving her clean and refreshed, she took a good long time washing her hair, not satisfied until the touch would put silk to shame. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and was just about to decide what to change into before she heard a knock on the door. The bouncy diva made sure that her towel was wrapped securely around her body before opening the door.

"Hiya," Maria greeted as she gave her best friend a brief hug.

"Oh, hi Maria," Mickie said as she shut the door behind Maria as she stepped into her room.

"So…" Mickie began. She was unsure why Maria was here as the two girls hadn't got anything planned for that evening.

"Mickie?" Maria bit on her lip nervously.

"Yeah?" Mickie was starting to get a little worried now.

"You know that I've been like going off unexpectedly and stuff," Maria said smiling.

"Yeah…" _am I missing something?_

"Well, do you want to know why?" Maria grabbed Mickie's hands and grinned at her. Mickie just pouted and nodded her head in confusion.

"Because… I PLANNED A SURPISE PARTY FOR YOU!" Maria screamed at Mickie.

"Oh my god! No." Mickie put her right hand across her face and widened her eyes.

"Yes I did," Maria insisted before looking down at her watch, "right, we only have like half an hour to get ready."

Before Maria knew what was happening Mickie had crushed her with a huge bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," the petite brunette gushed. The two divas laughed as they both rushed around the room trying to find outfits to wear. Luckily, Maria was there to do Mickie's makeupas she wasn't that good at doing it herself. Once they'd finished dressing to the nines they left the room with linked arms and headed down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

_Time to get this party started._

**A/N Yaaay! Exams are over. Summer's here! So, now you know what Maria has been hiding all this time! It's my brother's wedding this week which means i'm super duper excited!**

**2 die is 2 live beta'd this chapter. Thank you soo much to everyone that reviewed and added this story to alerts!:**

**Randy4ever-Thanks (Y)  
LizThatsRight2-Thanks Liz!  
Aditi-Have a good summer too. You were right, she did win.  
Helennnnnn-Hmph, you read waay to fast...  
notfromearth7-good to hear from ya  
Caitlino-I know right! Thanks sweetie x  
Thereare666ways2love-I know, she's always been my fav diva since her debut. And her storyline was just amazing. Thanks.**

**Review xx**


	12. Toxic

Chapter 11 

"Oh my god!" Mickie squealed as she bounced up and down. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Gosh, thank you so much…gosh!" She wrapped her arms around Maria and gave her a crushing, bear hug.

"That's alright," the brunette beauty hugged her back.

"This is the life," Mickie said jokingly as she tipped a flute of champagne into her mouth. She rubbed her three inch heel adorned feet against the plush carpeting of the black hummer she was riding in. Maria had successfully planned a surprise 'welcome to RAW' party for her and right now they and several other superstars were on their way to a local club.

"We haven't even got to the club and she's started drinking already," Batista noticed. Everyone laughed at the animal's comment while Mickie pouted and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how easily Mickie gets drunk," Ashley Massaro thought out loud from her seat next to Mickie.

"What?" Mickie said loudly, "I don't do _drunk."_

"Being the excited person that she is imagine how she'll be once she's got some alcohol in her!" Lillian pondered.

"Getting drunk is stupid. You just do stupid things and get a hangover," Mickie explained which just made everyone laugh again.

"Don't worry," Maria comforted, "if you do get drunk I'll look after you."

"Aw, thanks Ria," Mickie said putting her left arm around her best mate. "But seriously, me and drunk…it's just not gonna happen."

"We'll see," smirked a certain arrogant legend killer from his position opposite Mickie. Mickie rolled her eyes. It's not like she didn't want him to be there, he was actually a laugh…sometimes. The car stopped outside the entrance of the club 'Ink' and the WWE superstars poured out of it. Annoying the people waiting in the queue, the superstars gained instant access to the hip joint and, following Maria's instruction, promptly headed up to the VIP lounge.

The exclusive seating area was vacant due to the reservations that Ashley Massaro had made. It contained red plush sofa's that went well the dark theme of the club itself. Multi-coloured lights illuminated the mahogany panels on the floor. It was a modern night club with neon lights and a raised seating area that went all the way around the rectangular shaped dance floor. Some of the superstars were already on the dance floor but Mickie and her best friend decided to head to the bar first.

"I'll have…rum and coke please," Mickie told the bartender.

"And I'll have a summertime cocktail." Maria placed an order for one of her favourite cocktails which was a mixture of vodka, sprite and orange juice. Once the two brunette diva's had got their drinks they headed back to the VIP lounge and joined John and Randy at a table.

"Hey guys," Maria greeted before sitting down.

"So, did you guys know about this party too?" Mickie asked as she too sat.

"Course we did," John replied, "Like everyone knew but Maria was like 'if anyone tells or hints to Mickie about this party I'm gonna'-"

"Only 'cause I wanted it to be a complete and utter surprise," Maria justified as she took a sip of her drink.

"Which it was", Mickie agreed, "seriously, I had no idea at all. I wouldn't have even guessed. I can't believe everyone kept it a secret."

"Actually, I almost ruined the surprise," Randy admitted.

"Really? When?" Mickie couldn't remember Randy ever saying anything suspicious to her.

"Remember that time when I walked in on you when you where in the locker room and I-"

"You walked _in _on her!" John exclaimed.

"He walked in on you changing!" Maria couldn't believe that Mickie never told her something so major.

"No, no, no," Mickie tried to calm down both her friends, "It wasn't like _that_. He never walked in on me _changing_," Mickie tried to convince her best friend.

"Sorry, my fault... That did not come out right," Randy said also trying to convince his best friend that what he thought wasn't what actually happened.

"What he meant to say was he came into the locker room and I just happened to be there fully dressed! Okay?" Mickie corrected for Randy.

"Thank you Mickie," Randy said with a nod, "Yeah, so anyway. I was in the divas' locker room and me and Mickie were talking-"

"Why were you in the women's changing rooms in the first place?" Maria asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Randy wasn't sure what to say. He was pretty sure that Mickie didn't want him to say she was punching lockers. And even though she insulted him on an almost daily basis it's not like he wanted to purposely embarrass her. He looked over at Mickie who also had an eyebrow raised _no help there then. _"Well, I…heard some sounds," he finished before realising that what he'd just said could be very wrongly and quite _perversely _misinterpreted. Which it did; John burst out laughing and Maria had her hand over her mouth and was staring at Mickie with her eyes widened.

"_RAN-DEE!"_ Mickie put her hand on her hip indignantly and glared, "Did you have to…put it like that!" She gestured wildly whilst speaking. "Guys stop laughing at me; it's really not how Randy put it." She tried to convince her friends who were both now in hysterics.

"How was it then?" John finally got enough air in his lungs to ask.

"I wasn't doing what you think I was doing," the embarrassed diva tried to explain.

"Okay," Maria sighed, "I believe you," she tried to say with a serious face on but a smile kept creeping up around her lips.

"Guys, Let me rephrase that," Randy tried to explain properly this time.

"No, no. It's alright. Main thing is, I didn't find out and this really was a surprise." Mickie drank the rest of her drink and hoped that Maria and John wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

"We have to right this down so we don't forget," Maria said to John whilst wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. _Damn It_. "But first, we dance!" She proclaimed dramatically as she grabbed hold of Mickie's hand and pulled her up. The quartet of wrestlers headed to the dance floor just as the opening of Britney Spears' _Toxic _began to play.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning_

They started dancing and were then almost immediately joined by Ashley, Lillian and Batista who had just finished drinking by the bar.

"I didn't know you could dance," smirked Randy Orton as he sidled up to Mickie and spun her around so that they were now dancing facing each other.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Mickie asked back. _What an odd thing to say?_

"I dunno," he shrugged, "you just don't seem like the dancing type."

_You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

"Oh," Mickie raised her eyebrows, "what type of girl do I seem like then?" She said as she continued to dance with Randy. Instead of answering the question, Mickie's dance partner grinned and looked her dead in the eye.

"Why Mickie, are you _flirting _with me?"

_Too high  
Can't come down _

Mickie was stunned by the question. _Maybe that did come off as a flirty question…_She was about to reply when Maria accidentally pushed Mickie as she tried to execute a flamboyant dance move. Mickie got pushed into Randy and tried to step back but felt arms grip around her waist. She looked into Randy's eyes and (not for the first time) tried to suppress a shiver as Randy's steely orbs gazed into hers. She rested her hands on the legend killer's shoulders as they continued to dance to _Toxic_.

_Your toxic I'm slipping under  
__With the taste of poison paradise_

_Well this is weird_, thought Randy. He looked over Mickie's head at his friends John Cena and Batista who were watching him. "What are you doing?" John mouthed. He was shocked that Mickie and Randy were dancing. Randy smirked in reply and looked back down to Mickie who was smiling up at him. "Mickie, your"­ _what perfect timing Connor! _Mickie thought sarcastically and made a mental note to hit her brother next time she saw him. "your…vibrating."

They both broke the moment and broke out into laughter. Mickie fished her phone out of her back pocket. "Hello," she put her finger in her other ear to try and block out the noise.

"Hey Mickie," she heard her brother say faintly.

"Wait a sec Conner." Mickie motioned to Randy to give her five minutes then pushed her way through the crowd. When she arrived in _Ink_'s mixed gender restroom she finally started talking again. "Sorry about that. It's 'cause I'm clubbing at the moment."

"S'alright. I just wanted to give you a quick ring and make sure you got your invite," Connor James said.

"Yeah, I did. I'll definitely be coming," Mickie confirmed.

"Okay, who's your plus one gonna be?"

"Erm…probably Maria," Mickie was yet to ask if her best friend was available on the wedding date.

"Okay. Oh and dad's definitely coming," he added. Mickie exhaled _I just knew it_.

"Oh," she said quietly as she sobered up.

Connor also exhaled and said, "Look, I know you don't get on but don't you think it's time you made up already?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Mickie pleaded.

"But Mickie-"

"No, I'll ring you later ok. I'm going now bye." RAW's newest diva then proceeded to hang up on her protesting brother. _I'll think about this in the morning…_Mickie then headed for the restroom exit and went back up to her VIP seats. She sat down on the red leather and started to write a note for Maria telling her that she had decided to leave her own party early.

"Hi," Randy said as he sat next to Mickie a drink in each of his hands, "here's yours." He handed Mickie one of the glasses and took a sip of the other.

"Oh, thanks," Mickie drank about half her drink in one go.

"Steady on!" Randy said jokingly.

Mickie smiled half-heartedly, "I'm just leaving," she told him.

"It's a bit early," Randy started to say then asked uneasily, "its not 'cause of me is it."

"Ha, you wish," the diva laughed.

"Well, if you really want to go at least let me call you a cab," Randy said whilst pulling out his phone.

"No, no," Mickie protested and put her hand over Randy's to stop him from ringing. All Mickie wanted really was to be alone and think for a bit. Randy looked down at their hands touching and back up at Mickie. The pretty brunette followed his gaze and quickly removed her hand. _Not like there's anything wrong with that_.

"Okay…I'm going now." Things had just got a bit weird for Mickie. She re-read her note then gathered her stuff but before she had a chance to fully stand up Randy placed his hand on her cheek.

Then he kissed her.

Maybe it was the alcohol she'd consumed or maybe a part of her wanted to because she didn't pull away. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She felt the softness of his lips and the warmth of his kiss. She was so lost in his intoxication that she forgot who she was kissing. At least she was until a part of her realized, _Randy. This is Randy. _

Then she pulled away.

Neither of them said anything. Randy just watched as Mickie got her handbag, stood up and left the club.

_Don't you know that you're toxic._

**A/N Wonder how they're both gonna feel about that in the morning? Is Mickie going to talk to her dad? Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I know it's been a long time...**

****

**Special thanks to '2 die is 2 live' and Caitlin for your inspiration. This chapter was for you**

**If you liked it or have any suggestions of what to put in the next chapter please let us know.**

**Review. xo**


	13. Corridor

**Saturday**.

Mickie was still thanking Maria about the surprise party that was held yesterday for her official joining of RAW. But Mickie couldn't help but feel slightly alert today because she had the weirdest dream last night. She had a dream that at the party, she was kissing Randy. Randy! Of all the people she could've kissed in her dream she had to have kissed Randy. Of course it was just a dream... or was it? She remembered thinking when she woke up that it felt real. A little too real, different from other dreams she had. This one was like a memory, maybe it wasn't a dream.

Mickie started hyperventilating; if it wasn't a dream… then she had kissed Randy. She felt her cheeks catch fire with embarrassment and Mickie was never embarrassed.

_It was a dream; get a hold of yourself Mickie! _

She shook her head and concentrated on the conversation that she was blanking out on. Maria was talking about this new mascara from Rimmel London.

"I mean honestly, it is so good! Like no clumps or anything!" She was still babbling on when they got to the cafeteria and werestarted looking for a free table Mickie looked down at her feet in case Randy was there, then she felt Maria's arm link with her own and she was lead to the table of Maria's choice.

"Hi John!" greeted Maria in a singsong voice.

"Hi girls! How are you this _lovely_ afternoon?" Mickie couldn't help but smile at the way John said lovely. She sat down on the bench and offered to save it while the others went to get their food. Still staring at her feet she didn't realise the one other person sitting opposite her. A deep voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey Mickie," she looked up into the eyes of her worst nightmare.

Randy Orton. Sitting opposite her with a cocky grin on his face. The grin explained everything; she knew at that moment that last night wasn't a dream. The kiss was real.

_Oh. My. God_.

Through gritted teeth Mickie said the words that would make her hate herself forever.

"Did we…?" Mickie trailed off suggestively. He raised his left eyebrow slightly with the grin still in place.

"Did we _what_?" He made his voice suede for his own amusement. He didn't flinch when he saw her eyes tighten.

"You know _what_."

"Ah, Mickie. There is no reason to be ashamed of what happened last night. It is only natural for you to be attracted to me." He teased her shamelessly. Mickie scoffed.

"I'm attracted to you?!" Mickie asked incredulously. "In your dreams, Orton."

"You bet you were." He wriggled his eyebrows at her. Mickie grimaced. "Anyway, you were the person who kissed _me_ remember." Mickie felt her face get hot for the **second** time today.

"Hey, I was drunk, ok? I wouldn't have even come near you if I was sober." They didn't even notice that Maria and John were already at the table until John spoke up.

"Guys, either stop flirting or go into the corridor and do it." John told them, Mickie's jaw tensed and she heard Maria do a fake cough to hide her giggles.

She stood up and walked halfway across the cafeteria before turning around and making a notion at Randy to follow her. His grin broadened and he had to jog to catch up with her.

Only when they were in the safe empty confides of the corridor did they continue their argument.

"_Right_, you were drunk? You had about two drinks and you were wasted, bearing in mind you said to everyone 'I don't do _drunk_'?" Mickie was stunned, she **had** said that. And it was true; Mickie has never been drunk, even when she drank gallons more than others who were truly whacked. Randy's grin grew even further.

"_So_, oh short one. Why did you kiss me again?"

"**I** didn't kiss you, **you** kissed me." Mickie daringly moved closer and poked him in the chest as she said this. Randy actually laughed out loud at this statement.

"First you say you were drunk, then you say it was my fault?!" He sighed, his face strangely serious. "When are you going to admit that you were the one that came on to me?" He was now back to his mocking self again.

"I wasn't." Mickie was running out of excuses.

"Anyway, even if I did come on to you, you didn't exactly stop me did you? You make it seem as if you would be sick at the mere thought of it. Or, was it just me or did you enjoy it?" Randy finished his speech with another step closer to her. Mickie tried to step back but failed when she realized that she was practically pinned up against the wall. Randy took another step closer.

They were so close to each other, their bodies' only mere millimetres away from touching, faces inches apart. Neither of them could hold it in much longer. They silently glared at one another, Mickie on tip toes so that she could at least come up to his collarbone. His steely orbs hypnotised her, she didn't even realise that he was bending his head and leaning in towards her. They were on the same level now, with his neck bent and her head tilted upwards, he slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Mickie, once again, got lost in the kiss; she found that she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands automatically went to his short hair and sooner or later she couldn't remember where his lips ended and hers began. They both fought for domination, each of their kisses getting fiercer and deeper, but when Mickie backed down, she could feel that cocky grin of his through her lips. She froze and backed up against the wall; she looked up at Randy who had a slightly confused and hurt look on his face. _This is wrong, this is Randy!_

And then she slapped him. How dare he just kiss her like that!

But before he could turn and walk away, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him as passionately as she did before.

But they both froze when they heard a feline like cackle behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Victoria snarled.

**A/N What's Victoria gonna do?**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and added Hey Mickie to they alerts and favourites list-it means alot.  
Also, to the people who read and don't. We're just happy that people are enjoying this story!**

**xx**


	14. Absolutely Ridiculous

Chapter 13

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Victoria snarled as she walked towards Mickie. The bouncy diva stepped away from Randy, turned to fully face Victoria and crossed her arms across her chest.

"None of your business," Mickie replied coldly.

The vicious vixen simply laughed at Mickie's tone of voice before saying, "didn't take long."

"What do you mean? What didn't take long?" Mickie was confused and slightly pissed that she had to deal with Victoria instead of working things out with Randy.

"For him," Victoria gestured to the wrestler behind Mickie, "to cross you off his list."

Mickie felt her jaw drop but instantaneously snapped it shut again. _What a bitch_, she thought angrily. She was just about to say something equally as nasty back but got beaten by Randy.

"You know what Victoria? Your red shirt goes well with your eyes," he insulted whilst glaring.

Victoria gritted her teeth together before saying, "Well…you know what Randy? People say you're the 'lady thriller'. They probably take one look at you and die of shock."

At that insult, Mickie looked up at Randy. _At least I insult him in a jokey way. Victoria's just being plain rude._ So before he replied Mickie decided to insult Victoria with a comeback of her own.

"Your probably just jealous 'cause when you tried to enter an ugly contest they said 'sorry, no professionals'". Inside Mickie cringed at how lame that sounded now that it'd been spoken out loud but she exteriorly stared down her enemy.

"Well your probably just jealous 'cause," Victoria began when she had walked right up to Mickie, "…'cause. Actually, I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you." At this point the two divas were inches apart.

"Whatever _Vicky_," Victoria unwilling flinched when she heard herself being called that, "I know you need to give your mind a rest anyway." Victoria narrowed her eyes but instead of replying with another insult she started to walk away from Mickie and down the corridor.

"Bitch," Mickie muttered under her breath.

"My thoughts exactly," Randy agreed.

"Oh!" Mickie exclaimed as she felt her face grow a little hot. In the intense stare down between Victoria and herself she'd completely forgotten what was happening before they'd got interrupted.

"Now she's gone," Randy sidled up to Mickie and put his arms around her waist, "let's get back to what we were doing before we got so rudely interrupted," he finished huskily, leaning in for a kiss.

"Randy!" Mickie batted him away.

"What?" Randy asked confused as he straightened up.

"We, we," Mickie stuttered while gesturing randomly with her hands. _What do we need to do?_ "We need to talk," she decided, answering her own question.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Talk? What do we need to talk about?"

"About what's going on between us," she answered.

"So, we're an '_us'_ now," Randy said grinning. Even though she really didn't want to, Mickie smiled back.

"Well, if we're gonna be a 'we' there needs to be an 'us'," the perky diva shrugged. "We should be getting back to the canteen now. Before Maria and John think we got abducted or something." Randy agreed and they both proceeded to re-enter the canteen.

"You guys took ages!" John exclaimed as the two wrestlers slipped back into their original seats.

"Yeah…we bumped into Victoria," Mickie said.

"Oh, that must've been a joy," Maria muttered sarcastically.

"Whoa!" John widened his eyes jokingly at Maria's sinister tone. "She went over to the dark side 'cause they have cookies," he tutted.

"Dude," Randy breathed in disbelief. "I can't believe you thought that was funny," the legend killer shook his head but still laughed along with the rest on the group of friends.

"Just because you're unable to joke yourself doesn't justify you to be jealous of my jokes."

"John, you're talking crap," Randy stated flatly.

"What I've just said maybe crap to you but chicks dig it."

Maria and Mickie looked at each other and burst out laughing. John was in one of those I-take-nothing-seriously-anymore moods and was being downright silly. Randy just shook his head in reply.

"Come on Mickie, we need to go get ready!" Maria pulled Mickie up.

"Do you really need to spend like half an hour getting changed or whatever you girls do?" Randy asked.

"And do you really need to slather yourself in baby oil?" Mickie retaliated on behalf of them. "There are some questions to which there can be no logical answer," the bouncy diva added cheekily. The two best friends skipped away leaving an offended Randy and his snickering friend in their wake.

--

A loud giggle erupted throughout the jam-packed arena. With Trish Stratus in the middle holding her championship belt proudly above her head, Ashley signalling to the fans to 'rock out' and Mickie James bouncing excitedly up and down, the three confident divas strutted down the ramp.

"The following is a six diva tag team contest scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced.

_Wooo!_

"And making their way to the ring, the team of Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson and Victoria," Lillian added. The divas posed arrogantly at the top of the ramp before strutting down it. They entered the ring a stared down their opponents Victoria even mouthed 'slut' to Mickie. Mickie clenched her teeth and felt like smacking Victoria around right then but Trish put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Relax Mickie. Let me go teach Victoria a lesson for you," the women's champion insisted. Mickie smiled to herself and nodded. She felt really happy that Trish cared about her like that. Trish and Victoria entered the ring and as soon as the bell rang the two more experienced divas circled each other before running in to attack. Unfortunately Victoria gained the upper hand by grabbing Trish's arm and twisting it till she was on the floor. Trish quickly got up but got knocked down again just as quickly by a kick from Victoria.

The vicious vixen then grabbed the blonde by her hair and flung her into the corner of the ring. Sensing that Victoria was going to assault her, Trish elbowed her before jumping onto her shoulders and attempting a victory roll to which Victoria weakly kicked out at two.

Trish grabbed Victoria's arm and tossed the red head into the ropes. Victoria bounced off them but ducked underneath Trish's waiting arm. The women's champion growled and turned around so that when Victoria rebounded off the opposite ropes she could take her down with a Lou Thesz Press. Trish punched Victoria's head as many times as she could before Victoria roughly pushed her off. Trish felt her stomach and grimaced.

Victoria had kicked and now punched the exact same spot on her torso and it had started to really hurt. Victoria tried to take advantage of Trish's weakness and hauled her up by her hair. Then once again, she flung the blonde into the corner of the squared circle. Trish however, was not going to let Victoria hurt her again. She used the top rope to lever herself up and in one quick motion, managed to rest both of her feet on Trish's shoulders. Then she executed a successful head scissors takedown. Wasting no time, Trish stood up, wrapped her arm around Victoria's head and pointing upwards with her right hand. She going for some 'Strautusfaction' but Candice, seeing her friend in trouble, rushed into the ring.

With one arm still around her opponent's head, she locked her legs around Candice's neck and twisted her body round so that her challengers both spiralled to the floor. Trish smirked at the two divas sprawled on the canvas and looked over at her teammates.

"Oh, Trish! Tag me in," Mickie shouted as she outstretched her hand as far as she could. _What the hell? _Mickie's smile dropped off her face as Trish tagged in Ashley instead. Ashley athletically jumped over the ropes but then got a hard kick in the chest from Victoria's boot. The dirty diva stumbled back into the ropes and accidently hit Mickie in the face with her flailing hand. This caused Mickie to fall of the apron. Mickie glared up at her 'partner' and gritted her teeth. When she'd got back up onto the ring apron Trish said to her, "it was only an accident."

"I know," Mickie replied with a forced smile on her face. _At least it better have been..._

Meanwhile, Victoria was annihilating the 2005 diva search winner. She kicked Ashley before hoisting the blonde onto her shoulders and wrapping her arms around her neck. The 'widow's peak' was then inflicted on Ashley. Victoria rolled over Ashley's limp body and covered her long enough for the match to be won. Trish rushed into the ring to see if her friend was alright and Mickie did the same, only with less energy. She couldn't believe that they'd just lost and couldn't help thinking that if Trish had tagged in her then they could've won the match.

--

Mickie was watching _One Tree Hill_ in her room alone when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and got up to open the door.

"Oh, hi," she greeted the legend killer Randy Orton.

"Hey," Randy greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek before entering Mickie's hotel room. Mickie smiled to herself and shut the door.

"I've never actually been in your room before." Randy picked the remote off Mickie's bed sheets and started flicking through the channels available on the small sized TV.

"That's because this is a _hotel_ room not my actual one," Mickie said sitting down next to Randy's form. Randy just rolled his eyes and switched off the TV.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Randy asked as he changed from his horizontal position to a sitting one.

Mickie exhaled before speaking. "I think we should take this more slowly."

"What?" _That's what I just asked myself._ "Take things more slowly! Seriously?" He laughed.

Mickie pursed her lips. She was so not in the mood.

"Randy, I mean it!"

Randy, sensing Mickie's tone, tried his best to erase the smile of his face. "We kissed like three times in less than 24 hours. I just don't really get what you mean by 'slow'," he tried to explain.

"I mean," Mickie started but then realised that she didn't really know what she wanted say. "Actually, you know what. Forget it. I don't really know what I'm talking about," the bouncy diva admitted with a sigh. Now she felt stupid.

"Okay," Randy said as he switched the TV back on. Mickie snuggled up to Randy as the ending to _One Tree Hill _illuminated their faces. "You alright?" Randy put his arm round Mickie. She nodded in reply. "I saw what Ashley did in your match."

"Yeah that," Mickie sighed. "It was only an accident." She echoed from what Trish had told her after it had happened.

"If that's what you believe," Randy shrugged.

Mickie tensed, "what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really," he dodged.

Mickie just accepted this as his answer even though she had the nagging feeling that he was implying that it wasn't really an accident. That Ashley, one of her best friends on RAW, had hit her on purpose.

Which was just absolutely ridiculous?

**A/N Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! What are your thoughts? Do you really think it was just an accident?**


	15. Unspoken Invitation

**Chapter 14**

It was about three days after the tag match with Trish and Ashley, and Mickie had nearly forgotten about all her worries, she was most surely confident that the slap was an accident, but she still was convinced that if Trish had tagged her in then they would have had a chance of winning. But maybe she was just being paranoid, as usual.

As Maria and Mickie were walking down one of the corridors in their hotel, Maria suddenly started to tell Mickie about what happened at lunch today when Batista slipped on some water and threw his 'spotted dick' into his face.

"He ...went so red! …I swear I saw the ….custard evaporating off his face!" Mickie just watched as her diva friend sunk to the floor with laughter, hyperventilating and spluttering all over the place. Mickie sat beside Maria on the floor and helped her sit upright. When Maria was fully composed, her face still a bit red and her hair _very_ messy she apologised.

"Sorry, it was kind of like, a got to be there thing, you know?" Maria still sounded out of breath.

"It's alright, I understand." There was a short pause.

"Mickie, can I ask you something?" Mickie looked at Maria in surprise that she even needed to ask that question. She was even more shocked to find Maria with a guilty and slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, what's been going _on_, with you and Randy?" Mickie heard the stress of the word '_on'. _But she couldn't help panicking, she hadn't told Maria yet about what's been happening. She didn't exactly know _how_ to tell her, 'Yes Maria, Randy and I have been having casual flings, exactly like the whores we make fun of do' yes, that would go down very well.

"What do you mean?" Mickie tried to hold her panicky voice in, but a traitor squeak came out. Mickie sighed at that and looked at Maria, who had an all-knowing smile on her face.

"So, I take it you know what I mean?" Maria's smile was getting bigger by the second.

"How did you know?" Mickie hung her head in amused shame. Maria laughed next to her.

"When you came back with Randy, at lunch the other day, you were quite noticeable."

"How noticeable?" Mickie didn't even want to know.

"The whole enchilada," Maria started "Messed - up hair, slightly crumpled t-shirts and _very_ plump lips." Mickie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe normally.

"Who else do you think noticed?"

"Well, besides me and John," Maria started.

"Wait," Mickie interrupted, "**John** knows about this!" Maria rolled her eyes. If it was just Maria, then that would have been alright, but John will tease her for the rest of her life.

"Mickie, who doesn't know about this?" Mickie eyes widened in shock.

"You mean there are more people who know about this."

"Mickie, you were too busy in 'ooh la coocoo world', that neither of you noticed that everyone went silent and looked at you when you came in." Maria said in an annoyed voice.

Mickie's head fell into her hands, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope," Maria popped the 'p'. "How many times have you two kissed?"

Mickie was taken back by the out front question. "Three, maybe four times." Maria sighed.

"And, do you think that you could have told me, sooner." Mickie heard the sadness and hurt in her voice.

"I was afraid of what you would have thought of me." Mickie admitted. Maria bolted upright.

"What I would have thought of you?" Maria asked confused.

"Yeah," Mickie tried to explain after looking at Maria's blank expression. "We constantly make fun of the girls he normally hooks up with…"

"And you thought I would think of you like that," Maria finished off. Mickie nodded solemnly. Maria laughed.

"Oh, Mickie, Mickie, Mickie. You have much to learn about me." Now it was Mickie's turn to be confused. "I only talk about them because they are normally blond sluts. You aren't like that…. You're not blond." Maria said bluntly. They both laughed at that, and then Mickie felt her phone vibrate. She got out her phone from her pocket, and there was a text from Connor:

_Can u plz tell me who ur invitin? We're doin places now for the wedding reception. LOL_

_Connor xx_

"Damn it, I still haven't invited anyone." Mickie said mainly to herself.

"Anyone to where?" Maria asked blankly.

"Oh, my brother's wedding; hey do you wanna come with me. It will be really fun!" Mickie asked, excited.

"Umm, sure when is it?"

"Oh, the 12th of December." Maria froze.

"I can't go then. I'm catching up with family on that day."

"Oh, ok well I'll find someone else to go with me." Mickie said, with a wave of her hand. "No biggie."

"Ok, well, I need to go find John." Maria said getting up from the floor. Mickie got up as well because she didn't want to be a loner. They both stretched and sighed.

"Urgh, numb bum." Mickie said chuckling; Maria laughed with her and went down the corridor, turning right to go to the next lift. As soon as she was out of sight, Mickie turned and walked in the opposite direction. When she turned the corner she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"So, I hear you need a date for your brother's wedding?" She felt Randy's smirk against her neck. _He was listening!_

"Yeah, what's it to you, Randy?" Mickie said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing really, I just came here to tell you that I'll pick you up whatever time on the 12th of December, and we'll go together." He said simply before pulling away.

"Who said I was inviting you?!"

"You. Just then." He replied.

"I never!" Mickie objected.

"I do believe, that in the sentence you said just now, you had said the words 'I was inviting you'?" He said cunningly.

"Yeh, but with 'Who said' in front." Mickie yelled at him. He was walking away now.

"Don't matter; those were the only words I needed to hear." Randy turned around to say that and looked at Mickie intensely; she was so shocked she couldn't speak. "See you later, sweet cheeks."

Now the anger was back.

**A/N Aw, Mickie! It's been quite a while since our last update but the next chapter should be up quicker! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapters! Please review xx.**


End file.
